Far From Home
by Darksage95
Summary: It was an ordinary day in Shuggazoom City. That is, until the HyperForce's new invention crashes. The team gets stranded on a different dimension and an unknown planet called Earth. Now they must fight an old enemy, escape from the government's detection and fight their newest enemy...school. With the help of their new allies, will they be able to get back home? Contains oneshots
1. Prologue: An Accident

_Okay I know I'm supposed to be continuing the story of Dinosaur: A Prehistoric Park Adventure. And I will. But I just came up with another idea and I want to at least get one part of it out of my chest. For the first time ever…this is not a crossover story. This story will contain one-shots and as the writer, I cannot do this alone. Please send me any ideas that I can post for these one-shots. They can be funny, they can be sad, they can be anything. Just let me know what kind of event you want posted and I will formulate a chapter for it. __**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go or any of the related affiliations. I only own the characters I create.**__ Enjoy this chapter and please no flames._

A certain dark-haired boy looked at a large computer screen and frowned. It was quiet. No, not counting the usual goings-on with the citizens and their daily lives. It was quiet because nothing out of the ordinary has happened. It had been weeks since the last attack after all. Since HE attacked the city.

The boy, named Chiro, was in his normal outfit; blue pants, sneakers, and his favorite red sweater. He looks like your normal 17 year old boy, but he was special. Just 3 years ago, he had stumbled into a mysterious super robot and awakened 5 cybernetic monkeys inside. He had also been granted special powers by a powerful force called the Power Primate. Ever since that day, he and his team of monkeys have defended their home planet against their sworn enemy, the Skeleton King.

For the past few years, their war against the undead tyrant continued. They have defeated him multiple times and even saved the universe too. In fact, their last greatest trek was when they crossed multiple galaxies to stop Skeleton King and his master, the Dark One Worm, from spreading their dark influence. They defeated him, but after some recent events, the undead tyrant returned, bent on revenge. Their last battle against him was a huge victory, but the Hyper Force knew that he would strike again.

This time, however, he had not struck the city in weeks, perhaps a month. Normally, something supernatural would happen every other week, but this is very strange. Chiro stared at the Super Robot's main screen, watching the millions of stars in space, searching for the dreaded king's Citadel of Bone. Sadly, he did not find any.

He heard robotic movement and footsteps walk up to him. The boy looked down to his left and saw a certain silver monkey stop next to him. Like Chiro, he too was worried about the lack of activity.

"Any sign of the Citadel or Skeleton King?" Antauri asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chiro closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. He hasn't shown his ugly face in nearly a month."

The monkey blinked, yet still watched the screen. "Even though he is not around, the Skeleton King will strike again. We need to be cautious and vigil in these quiet times."

The boy nodded. "I know. He's out there. Somewhere…"

"Hey guys!" a voice shouted from the back.

Both members turned around. Two other monkeys were in the visual area; one of them was a red monkey who was sitting in his spherical chair and the other was yellow, who was training somewhere off to the left of the area. Nova was running through some karate forms with her battle fists while Sprx was shining his magnets with a cloth. Both of them turned when one of their members called out.

Out from the back was a green monkey running up to the front. In his hands was a peculiar circular machine. The machine was large and silver, about the size of a huge laptop. Both base and top of the machine were circular and smooth. The base closest to the monkey jutted out, most likely a place where he could type something. The green warrior ran up to his leaders until he was about a few feet from them.

"It's finally done!" he cried out.

"What is?" the Nova asked after walking up to the group.

Chiro put his hands on his hips and tilted his head in confusion. "Otto, what is that in your hands?"

"It's…uh…" Otto released one hand to scratch his head. He lifted an eye ridge and looked up. "Well…the name hasn't really been created yet."

"Call it a dimensional transporter," another voice, this time in a British sort of accent, sounded.

Another monkey, a blue one this time, walked up to the group and stood next to his green brother. The entire team stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"It's just a little something that Otto and I created. We're hoping that it would prove some use in the war against Skeleton King."

"So, what does it do?" Nova questioned.

"Well this thing was not easy to create. I had to adjust the travel frequencies, implement all of the locations from the database, and make sure the operators within the device worked smoothly. Then there's –" Gibson explained.

"Just get to the point Brainiac," Sprx waved his hands impatiently.

Gibson growled at his red brother and let out a sigh. "Depending on the location chosen, it should transport the user to a whole other dimension."

"So what? Like inside a museum exhibit like that one time last year?" Sprx again sarcastically said.

The blue monkey coughed. "No…and far from that."

Otto finished his statement. "More like send the user to a whole other universe."

"A whole other universe?" the yellow monkey crossed her arms and stared at him. "How is that going to help us?"

"Well I was thinking," Gibson explained. "What if one day, we are majorly weakened and our enemy has the upper hand? We could use this device to –"

"Send the bad guys to a whole other dimension to buy us some time to prepare for an attack!" the green warrior finished. "Or send them to a whole other dimension that would eventually kill them."

Otto grinned then looked at his smart brother. Gibson glared at him and smacked the back of his head with his tail. The younger brother screamed and rubbed the back of his head. Thankfully, he did not drop the dimensional transporter.

"Thank you Otto, for explaining us how the machine works when I was supposed to explain."

"Impressive work on the machine," the silver monkey commented while eyeing the circular device. "However, I suggest we only use it as a last resort."

Chiro spread his hands apart as if to bring the group closer together. "Antauri's right. We just sent that bag of bones packing a while back. We've put our allies on high alert if they ever see Skeleton King. Whatever he's planning, we'll be ready for him."

"Got that right kid," Sprx chuckled then looked at the blue one. "So Gibson, you can put that thing in storage now."

The monkey growled at that remark then turned around to face him. "It was a good suggestion! And mark my words when I saw that it would prove useful to us someday!"

"Really? Where would it transport us? A dimension full of fluffy kittens?" Sprx got up from his command chair and walked up to Gibson.

Gibson stuck his head forward. "Oh now you're really getting on my nerves. Why don't we send you to a dimension full of Sprxs while we're at it? That way, you can agree with yourself."

Sprx butted heads against him. "How about we send you to a dimension full of bugs instead?" At this point, both of their eyes are glowing red with anger.

Just then, two metal hands separated them. Both monkeys were shoved away and pushed a few inches away from each other. In between that space was their sister, whose expression clearly showed that she was annoyed.

"Will you two knock it off?"

Both monkeys stared at each other and looked away in a huff.

Otto, who had witnessed the entire thing, turned back around to look at Antauri and Chiro. He walked a little closer and set the object down. He then pressed one of the buttons from the keypad on the machine. When he did, the top base split in half and a blue hologram projected from the empty space. Within that blue light was a medium-sized window containing a lot of words.

"Um Otto?" Chiro piped. "What are you doing?"

The green monkey used his right hand to scroll the screen down while reading the various names on the list. He pressed one part of the screen and a new window opened up.

"Well, since this thing is already out, might as well give it a test run."

"Otto, that idea does not sound very wise," Antauri shook his head and stared. "We don't know the extent of what that machine can do."

"Yeah I know it's got a few bugs. But if we go for a test run, at least I'll be able to see which parts need fixing."

"Otto, Antauri has a point. We need to run a few tests before performing those actions on ourselves," Gibson explained.

"Hey here's a cool planet!" Otto exclaimed, ignoring his brother.

A nerve clearly popped on the blue monkey's head. He marched over to his teammate and stood in front of him. Gibson used his quick reflexes and swiped the machine away from Otto. The monkey tried to grab the machine but was being pushed back by his brother's foot.

"Perhaps I should speak in pure monkey to you," he said while looking away. Gibson looked at him and shouted. "We are not doing a test run on ourselves!"

Otto used his own quick reflexes and grabbed the machine back. Both monkeys are now holding on to the transporter on both sides. Gibson glared while Otto looked at him innocently.

"Come on Gibson. It's only a little test. It won't last for longer than a minute," Otto said as he pulled the machine towards him.

The blue monkey did the same to him. "Otto! We are not doing that!"

"Come on Gibson!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"I said no!"

Both of them argued while they tugged the machine towards themselves. The entire team watched helplessly as they argued and pulled. Chiro and Nova even took the initiative to try and stop the fight. The human and simian stepped into the middle and tried to reason. Sprx was enjoying the little sight while Antauri closed his eyes and shook his head in shame.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, both monkeys gasped as they lost their grip on the device. The transporter, now not being supported by an outside force, fell to the ground. Time seemed to slow as the object descended. Antauri had his eyes closed and did not see what was happening. Nova and Chiro tried to grab for it. Sprx ran up with his magnets at the ready. Gibson and Otto watched in horror as their invention dropped.

After what seemed too long of a minute (for them at least), the machine made contact with the floor. The room echoed when it crashed on the floor. When it did, blue sparks jumped all over surface of the device. A few moments passed and a bright light erupted from the transporter along with a deafening boom. The domed light expanded, blinding the entire team. The explosion was also strong enough to knock the entire team away from the object. All of the monkeys and their leader crashed on the walls and fell to the floor with grunts.

Outside, no one can see what was happening, as they were too busy with whatever business they were doing. When the machine crashed however, the entire robot was engulfed in a bright light. In a split second, the light disappeared, along with the Super Robot itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the team members groaned. Half of the team was lying on their stomachs while the other half were on their backs. Otto, who was on his stomach, lifted his head and rubbed it on the side. Apparently, he hit the wall a little too hard.

"Ugh…that hurt," he complained.

He got up and inspected the machine. The monkey whined, seeing his invention smoking and all broken. The next monkey to recover was Gibson. He got up and saw the sight. Immediately, he started shouting at his brother.

"You fool!" he shouted. "Now you've done it! You've broken perhaps the most important weapon that could defeat Skeleton King!"

"Uh hello!" Sprx cried out from the back. He ran up to Gibson and shot glares at him. "He broke it? You were the one that dropped it!"

"I dropped it? He was the one that let go!" Gibson accused.

"This is all your fault!" the hot head retorted.

Just then, Antauri floated over to them in his meditation position. Unlike the other monkeys, who were either scared or angry at whoever dropped the object, Antauri appeared calm.

"Enough! Fighting each other is senseless," he reasoned. "It does not matter whose fault it is. That has already happened. We can settle that later but right now, our priority is what the machine has done."

All three male monkeys looked at each other in anger then closed their eyes. They sighed and calmed down. During that time however, Chiro had been over at the main computer screen, checking to see if any part of the robot had been damaged. The screen had been left on a visual of space before and was still on that function. However, what Chiro saw shocked him, as the image was no longer of space. The boy gasped and backed up a little bit.

"Uh guys?" the human gulped.

All of the monkeys turned their attention away from each other and towards their leader.

"You might want to see this…" he gestured them to get over at the computer.

All of them proceeded until they were standing next to him. They looked up at the screen and gasped. The computer visual was no longer on space, but rather on a different plane. The image showed a forest bordering a set of concrete highways about half a mile away, either bordering each other or overlapping. Driving on those roads were small vehicles, most of which were cars. However, these cars were different from the ones they were used to seeing, as these were not hovering above the ground. The set of roads led to a city in the distance, which had tall buildings and many other smaller ones. The city was far, so the image looked to be about a foot long. The team widened their eyes as they took in the sight.

"Monkey Team…" Chiro quavered. "I don't think we're on Shuggazoom anymore."

_And that ends the prologue. Kind of short, but the chapters will get longer. Well what do you think? Please review and Chapter 1 will be posted soon. _


	2. Discoveries, Paparazzi, and a New Ally

_Hey everybody! Darksage95 here. The previous chapter is the prologue and NOT chapter 1. This one is Chapter 1. The locations that I will use in this chapter are real, however they are locations that I have visited. Also, there will be some locations that are made up in this story, just to make it more interesting. Anyway, __**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Just the characters that I created.**__ Thank you and enjoy. _

"Um guys…? I don't think we're on Shuggazoom anymore…" Chiro quavered.

All of the monkeys stared at the computer screen in shock. Chiro was right, there were not in their home city anymore. Instead of the usual square that the robot is based in, the ship is towering over a forest, which is bordered next to a local highway.

Otto let out a guilty chuckle. "Well…at least we know the machine works."

"Great!" Sprx yelled in frustration. "Just great! If we're not in Shuggazoom anymore, then where are we!?"

Antauri looked behind him and at his red colored brother. "A valid question Sprx. We appear to be in a planet that is very similar to ours. However, cannot deduce the identity of this world until we get a better view of it."

"Then let's head to space," Chiro said. The Monkey team hurried over to their meeting area, which also served as the nearby control for the robot. The group sat down in their respective seats and started maneuvering the robot.

Outside, the robot spread its arms apart and the rockets jutted from its smooth gray back. The blue flames from the boosters erupted and the machine rocketed into the atmosphere. Even though the robot flew faster than a normal space shuttle, nothing could stop the humans from witnessing the launch. The drivers and passengers watched in shock as a humanoid ship flew from the edge of the highway and into the sky. Screams, awes, and a lot of cuss words can be heard from within the cars. Some of the humans even had their handheld devices handy. Like people do nowadays when something out of the ordinary happens, the humans bring out their cameras out and start videotaping or taking pictures of the entire event. Other people in the nearby counties saw the entire event and did the same thing.

After a few minutes of flying, the robot finally made it into the vastness of space. The Monkey team was also careful as to not hit any of the satellites floating above the planet. Once the ship was far enough away from the planet, Chiro maneuvered it to make it turn around. The robot now faced the new world.

The Monkey team stared at the planet in awe. This world was covered in both land and water. On the north and southern poles were ice caps, so white that they looked like regions of eternal winter. The land was colored in different hues of green and brown, representing the various climates. The wisps of clouds moved slowly along the surface of the planet. Even the water showed its magnificence with its deep blue hue.

"Wow…this planet is…so full of life!" Nova commented with her mouth agape. "Our home is nowhere near as beautiful as this one."

Gibson, who had already admired the planet for a minute or so, rushed over to the front controls. He pressed a few buttons on the keypad and some side computer boxes appeared, which showed the various facts about the planet. Because the robot was far enough away from the world, Gibson was able to narrow down a definitive match on the planet from the robot's database.

"According to the database, this planet is filled with all sorts of organisms, all of which are adapted to the various regions on this planet. There are creatures in the sea, the sky, and on the land, along with humans, which are the most populous on the planet. The planet is also varied with different weather systems, seasonal climate changes, and wind patterns-"Gibson examined.

"Gibson, just tell us the name of the planet," Sprx said impatiently.

The blue monkey turned around and glared at him for interrupting his analysis. Gibson let out a cough and returned to the screen. "From what I can deduce from the database, this planet is called Earth."

Antauri closed his eyes in deep thought. "I see. I'm not sure if any of you remember this, but we did come across this same planet when we destroyed the One Dark Worm."

"Yeah you're right Antauri," the boy looked at him then back at the screen. "This was the same planet that we saved a while back."

"Except it's not," the blue monkey up front added while scrolling through the various information on the screen. "Don't forget, we are also in a different dimension. This planet has not encountered Skeleton King or the One Dark Worm before. Or us in that matter."

"Well now that we're up here, might as well get back to Shuggazoom," Sprx shrugged his shoulders.

"But, we're not even in our own dimension," Otto told him.

"I know, but it's worth a shot right? If this planet exists in this and our dimension, then Shuggazoom should too. We're not on the same plane, but might as well give it a shot."

"Hm…" Chiro thought about that for a minute. "Gibson, see if you can get a lock on our home's coordinates."

Another screen, this time one showing the Milky Way which transitioned over to a similar galaxy, popped up. The red circle which represented the coordinate lock, searched widely around the cream colored swirl. The Monkey team waited anxiously for the coordinates to lock in that galaxy. After a few minutes, the screen showed a gigantic red X and a deep set of beeps blared three times.

Gibson let out a gasp then let out a monkey scream when the blares sounded.

"Gibson! What's wrong?" the boy asked him while watching the screen in confusion.

"The robot can't get a lock on our home planet!"

"Maybe the satellites over planet Earth are interfering with the signal?" Otto wondered.

"No Otto…it's not the planet's satellites at all," the blue monkey shook his head.

Antauri frowned and stared at Gibson. The scientists turned around and stared at the silver monkey. Gibson watched his brother and he nodded, letting him know that they are thinking of the same thing.

"Wait a sec," Sprx started to freak out. "Brainiac, are you trying to say that-?"

"Yes Sprx," Gibson nodded gravely.

Antauri stood up and faced the entire team in front of the gigantic screen.

"The robot not locating our home planet on this plane can only mean one thing…Shuggazoom does not exist in this dimension."

Except for Antauri and Gibson, the entire team was taken aback by this shocking discovery. If it weren't for the backing on the seats, they would all be falling backwards by now.

"Great! So until that invention of yours gets fixed, we're stuck in this universe!"Sprx once again complained.

"Exactly," the blue warrior confirmed.

He then started typing away again and examined the planets and other galaxies nearby the Milky Way. After a few minutes of searching, he turned around to face the team, showing a disappointed expression.

"And that's not all. The nearby planets and galaxies are either inhospitable or support only the most well-adapted life forms. This planet is the only one that does not fall into that category."

Chiro let out a sigh of regret. "So we're not going anywhere…let's just head back to that planet."

With that said, the team made the robot fly back towards the previous location they were in. Knowing that their very appearance would surprise the inhabitants, the team operated the robot to go into stealth mode. On the outside, the Super Robot seemingly disappeared and blended with the surroundings. After flying for a few minutes, the Team lands in the outskirts of the city they had just seen, this time on the other side, where there weren't a lot of humans. The robot landed atop a large hill, which overlooked the city and was also bordered next to a river. The river was brown in color, showing the sediment that would float to the surface every now and then. On the other side of the river was what seemed to be a local park, which was filled with lots of children and their parents flocking around a wooden playground.

The team disembarks from their ship through the hidden door at the robot's right foot. Once through, they all shield their eyes from the sun because of its brightness. In a moment, their sight adjusted. The last one to arrive was Chiro, who was now in his powered up form.

"Okay, we've landed. So now what?" Sprx asked his leader, who was right next to him.

"Let's head out to the city. Maybe we can find some needed supplies there. And perhaps the needed parts for the transporter too," the boy ordered.

The monkeys nodded and took off into the sky with the built in jetpacks they had. Chiro brought his as well and followed after them. Thankfully, nobody noticed the six airborne warriors above them or the now hidden gigantic robot in the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A local café in the city…

A certain dark-haired teenage girl was relaxing in her favorite café and reading her new favorite novel in her Kindle. She had just finished her lunch, which consisted of lemon-pepper cod with a side of mini lobster tails, and was now on the verge of finishing her current chapter. She was glad that none of the sauce got onto her outfit, which was a sea-green, laced V neck shirt with a white tank top and blue knee length shorts. The girl also wore some jewelry too, which consisted of a low double ringed necklace and the same design on the earrings. She was inside the restaurant, sitting next to one of the high tables, and not paying any mind to the bustling noise going on around her.

It was mid-August, which meant that summer's end was coming. She knew that had significance, as the end of August also meant the start of her freshman year in college. In two and a half weeks' time, she would become one member of the incoming freshman of the 2013-2014 school year. This both excited the girl and depressed her at the same time. She was excited because she would now be independent and be able to live on her own and depressed because she did not want summer to end. Although she hates the thought of school, she knew that going through college is the only way to secure her future.

A waiter walked up to her and placed a black checkbook on the table. The young adult looked up from her book and stared at the checkbook. She then looked back at the waiter, who was looking at her with a smile. Her waiter was a fine young man; tall, short blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a stiff white shirt and apron, and looked to be in his late twenties.

"Alright ma'am. Here's your receipt and your credit card back," he told her.

The girl returned the smile and retrieved her credit card and her receipt from the book. She put the receipt, the card, and her small Kindle into her shoulder purse and stepped off of the stool.

"Thank you sir," she thanked him after slinging the purse across her shoulder.

"Okay you have a great day."

"Thanks. You too," she said and walked away.

The girl walked out of the restaurant and into the sunlight. The heat hit her as soon as she stepped out. She tried not to look up at the sun, as doing so would most likely make her sneeze. The girl was petite, being only a little under five feet. Size comparison did not bother her at all, as long as no one made any insulting comments about her.

She looked from left to right and inspected her surroundings. On both sides of the street were a mix of shops and restaurants. When she arrived at the restaurant, not a lot of people were around as the street shops were just opening up. Now the street had a number of tourists and locals that were out spending the day in the city. The traffic was okay, as in the cars were not kissing each other's bumpers or anything.

As soon as she turned to the right to walk away from the seafood restaurant, a sound erupted from within the girl's purse. She looked down to the left and unzipped the second pocket. She took out her phone, which was a T-Mobile smartphone and inspected who was calling. Above the black and green screen was Candace, one of her closest friends from high school. The girl pressed the green call button and put it next to her ear.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"_Lorraine! Good, you picked up,"_ Candace sighed in exasperation.

"Candace? Are you okay? You're gasping a lot. Did you run a mile or something?" Lorraine asked her best friend as she started walking up the street.

"_No. I didn't. But I just saw something on the news that you are not going to believe!"_

"What? What is it?" she asked her in wonder.

"_I just sent you a text message. Check it ou- Whoa! Talk about a major case of paparazzi!"_

Lorraine stopped and arched an eyebrow. "Say what now?"

"_Just check your messages! I'll call you back later. I gotta check this out!"_

"Candace!" she yelled into the phone.

The call went flat and no sound came from the speaker. Lorraine pulled the phone away and pressed the end call button. The screen went black first then to a keypad with a background of a valley. The young adult punched in her password and the screen switched to the main menu. When she did, the phone pinged, showing a new message alert on the message app at the bottom of the screen. Lorraine pressed the option and the message inbox appeared.

Lorraine looked through the messages and found the most recent message from her friend. The message had an attachment with it. When she pressed on it, she saw that it was a CNN news link. Thankfully, she had broadband, so she pressed on the link with her thumb. It only took mere moments for the screen to transition over to the news website. She pressed on the video on the screen and the video played out.

On the screen was a young woman with short natural colored hair. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties and wore a professional red suit. Even though her name appeared on the bottom of the screen, Lorraine did not care about that kind of information. All she cared about was what freaked her best friend out.

"_Now for something completely rare and also unexpected on the news. Just about thirty minutes ago, a strange aircraft was seen flying over Cincinnati and up into space. The aircraft was first seen standing next to the I-75 highway, overlooking the city. No one knows how or when it got there, but its sudden appearance has shocked everyone. This…UFO does not appear to be your typical flying saucer. According to some witnesses, the ship was in the shape of a giant robot."_

"Giant robot? Wha?" Lorraine uttered those words and furrowed her eyebrows at this news story.

"_While a number of witnesses did not have any cameras handy, some of them did. Here is just one of the videos we just received."_

The screen transitioned to a video that was obviously captured by an iPhone. The picture was clear, but the sound quality was bad. The highway background was moving fast, most likely because the witness was riding in his or her car. The camera was moving a lot, recording various parts of the inside of the car. In the video, there was a lot of screaming and cussing from girls. The witness was yelling indistinctively at her friends, telling them to stop yelling at her so that she could record properly.

There was a lot of movement and the camera was facing the base of the left window. The recorder adjusted and the camera was now looking at the forest on the side. Lorraine gasped and covered her mouth at what she was seeing. Rocketing straight into the sky and out of the forest was a square-headed robot. The robot raised its arms up like Superman and zoomed out of view in a split second with the booster rockets on its back. The video was short, being only about forty-five seconds long, but it was enough to convince anyone of the sighting.

Lorraine trembled. She has seen a lot of videos on UFO's, but this one definitely takes the cake. Not only was it legitimate and recent, but it was also being broadcasted on a world renowned news network. However, that was not the only thing that surprised her. To Lorraine, there was something about that robot that looked eerily familiar.

"That robot…why does it look so familiar?" Lorraine questioned the video in confusion.

The screen returned to the news reporter. On the top right of the screen was a still image of the robot flying. The newswoman remained calm on the camera, but Lorraine could tell that there was some slight skepticism on her face.

"_A number of witnesses now say that aliens are now invading our planet. Others say that the government is performing some top secret assignment. Skeptics claim that this video was done by some teenagers, meant to attract the attention of the public, and is therefore a hoax. More detailed information on this report will be talked about tonight at 7. This is Brenda Hayworth on CNN news."_

The video ended and Lorraine closed the link, returning the screen to the main menu. The girl stood there, shocked and processing the new information. A small family just walked around her and did not pay any mind to the still citizen.

Lorraine put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. She pictured the image of the robot in her head and thought hard.

"I've seen that robot before. But…where have I seen it?"

Suddenly, the girl heard yelling in the distance. She put her hand down and looked forward. The yells were coming from a large group of people, which was coming down this way fast. Most of the tourists heard the same thing and ran up the street, wanting to get a good look at what was going on. As for Lorraine, she stayed where she was and waited, knowing that whatever was coming would come her way. The other people rushed to that right direction and the block emptied, until she was seemingly the only one there.

She squinted at the distant street and saw something coming towards her fast. It only took a few moments for whatever it was to take shape. From what she could see, it was a group of people with six members. Until they got closer, Lorraine widened her eyes. The group was definitely something out of the ordinary. Running towards her was a boy in his late teens and five monkeys.

The black-haired boy wore a white buttoned suit with orange gloves, black shoes, an orange scarf, and a white mask with orange stripes under his eyes. On both of his sides were a group of monkeys, each of them in a different color.

When she first saw the monkeys, Lorraine thought they had escaped from the zoo and the boy was trying to retrieve them. It wasn't until she looked again that she was wrong. She saw that these were no ordinary monkeys. Three of them had large black eyes while one had pink eyes and another had blue. The monkeys also had metal arms, hinged legs, and metal tips on their tails.

Lorraine smacked her face with one hand in order to wake herself up. The pain felt real and a red mark appeared on her face for a moment. She looked at the incoming group again and performed the same action. When Lorraine looked, they were still coming. After the third smack, she took one final good look at them and widened her eyes in realization. That boy in the costume, those strange monkeys, that robot in the news! The pieces are now coming together.

"Oh my god…I…I've seen them before!" she covered her mouth to prevent them from hearing.

"Hey! You're the-!" Lorraine was about to utter their name when they just zoomed past her. The boy and the monkeys' scream faded as they passed by her.

When they did, the girl looked forward again and heard another group coming. This time, it was larger and yelling was louder. Lorraine squinted her eyes again and saw that it was a large group of people with cameras and camera phones. They looked excited and some were even determined to try to get to the front of the crowd. It was at that moment that Lorraine understood what was happening. She looked back at them saw the group round a corner into an alley on the right. Lorraine crossed to the other side of the street and ran the two blocks. Once she was close to the alley, she stopped, took her Kindle out, leaned against the wall, and pretended to read. Lorraine stared at the page she had just finished and pretended nothing had happened.

By the time the crowd got to that part of the street, they stopped started looking around. Their yells died down and turned into questions on where they went. Lorraine glanced at them for a moment before returning her gaze back onto her novel. She did not notice it, but one person had just walked up to her.

Through her peripheral vision, she saw a middle-aged man wearing a plaid shirt and khakis walk up to her. She pretended to ignore him and at the same time, not look at his sense of fashion.

"Excuse me miss," the old man said.

Lorraine slowly lowered her Kindle and looked at the man inexpressively. "Yes?"

"Have you by any chance seen a boy about your age and five monkey robots around here by any chance?" he asked her in a polite manner, despite the fact that he was gasping from all that running.

"Yes. Yes I have," she nonchalantly told him.

"Could you please tell me where they went?"

Lorraine kept her face straight and turned her head down the street on her right. She pointed a thumb at that direction with her arm bent.

"See that intersection down there? They rounded that corner to the left," she lied.

The man patted her shoulder hard and smiled. "Thank you."

He then turned around, yelled at the group, and pointed at the closest intersection. "They went that way!"

As soon as they heard him, the mob rushed over to the intersection and rounded to the left. The man, who was still tired from all that running, lingered close behind them. Lorraine watched as the crowd quickly disappeared into that corner.

The girl smirked, seeing that her plan worked. She turned the Kindle off, put it back into her bag, and proceeded until she was staring straight into the darkness of that one alley. Lorraine folded her arms over her chest and called out in a casual, yet sly tone.

"I know you're here. You guys can come out now," she called out into the dirty alleyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15 minutes earlier…

The Monkey team quietly walked down the city street. All of them were observing the architecture of the buildings, the people, and the shops around them. Chiro, who was still in his powered form, was staring straight ahead for any danger along with Antauri and Nova. Otto was observing the vast items displayed on the shop windows and occasionally pressing his face on them to get a better view. Doing so attracted the customers inside the shops. In the back of the group, Sprx had his eyes closed and his arms folded behind his head for support. As for Gibson, he was eyeing the people they were passing by, worried that their presence there might trigger something.

The Monkey team did not notice, but they were attracting a lot of attention from the passersby even though they weren't doing anything. Well…except for the green monkey maybe. Some people were too busy to notice them as they were either busy on their phones, talking to other people next to them, or just ignoring them.

"Wow…there are a lot of shops here!" Otto yelled in glee as he went from shop window to shop window.

"Stop it Otto…" Gibson warned after staring at a group of business men that had just passed them, who had taken a few seconds of their time to stare at the monkeys before leaving. "You're attracting attention!"

"Gibson's right. No fooling around," Chiro warned too. "We're not sure what this planet has in store for us. And whatever you do, don't try to attract anyone's attention."

Right when he said that, Otto groaned in disappointment and pulled away from the window. He rejoined his comrades and they continued to walk down the street.

Just then, a middle aged man wearing a plaid shirt walked up next to him. The boy looked to his left and saw the elder. The man looked sweet, but Chiro could tell that there was something off about him. The leader stopped walking and so did his team. The man looked down at him, eyed the monkeys, then back at the boy.

"Excuse me young sir. I did not know there was a circus in town. Are you and your monkeys part of one by any chance?"

"Uh…" Chiro stammered. "No sir. We're not. We're just passing by is all."

Just when he said that, a group of teenaged boys had walked up to him too and started observing the monkeys with incredulous eyes. These boys both had short cropped brown hair and wore green and blue polo shirts. They were also about Chiro's age and stood a few inches above him.

"Whoa! Check out these robot monkeys!" One of them said to his friend.

"Yeah! They're in different colors," the boy in the blue shirt said next. He then touched Sprx's tail and started playfully shaking it around. "They even have fur too. I wonder what factory they came from. Or better yet, what toy store."

The red monkey's expression turned from relaxation to annoyance. He grumbled something first then yanked his tail away from the boy's hand. The boys backed up a step and watched as the angry monkey stared at them in the face. Sprx balled his paws into fists and started yelling at them.

"Hey! I'd really appreciate it if nobody touches the tail!"

"Whoa! These monkeys can talk!" the boy in green shouted.

When he did that, the entire crowd around them gathered around them in a tight semicircle. Soon, about thirty citizens were looking at them in curiosity. All of the monkeys, including Chiro, crowded tightly as if they were about to get into a battle. Around them, the passersbys commented and stared in amazement at the strange monkeys.

Nova turned to the red monkey next to her and smacked the back of his head with her tail. Sprx recoiled in pain and held his head while trying not to look at the angry yellow monkey.

"Nice going Sprx! You've succeeded in attracting everyone's attention!"

The red monkey argued back, trying to defend himself. "I succeeded? That kid was grabbing my tail and it was fricking annoying!"

Antauri, who was still standing next to Chiro, turned to them and gave them a stern look. "Nova, Sprx, now is not the time to argue!"

Sprx growled. "Kid, I hope you have a plan!"

Right when he said that, the humans began taking out their cameras and phones from their pockets and purses. When they did, they began taking pictures of the monkey team. The group was now surrounded by curious humans and flashing lights from the cameras.

"Yeah give me a second!"

Gibson was thinking of a plan to when he noticed his green brother go in front of him. To his embarrassment, Otto was going into different poses in front of those cameras! Gibson's mouth dropped and a nerve popped on his head.

"Otto! What do you think you're doing!?"

Chiro and the others heard that and stared down at their comrade, who had just struck a Thinker pose and then a ballerina pose.

"What? They're taking pictures! And the cameras love me," he said, giving a cute puppy eyes look at the cameras. The humans cried out in more oohs and awes.

"Otto! Get back here!" Chiro cried. The monkey looked back at him and retreated back to his group.

"Chiro! They're getting closer!" Antauri warned him.

Indeed, the crowd of humans were getting closer to them with their cameras. Back on Shuggazoom, they did receive the usual cheers and greetings from the townsfolk, but this one was way out of hand! These humans were looking at them as if they were some part of a circus act! Every step they took towards them, the team got even more nervous.

"Kid!" Sprx yelled while narrowly avoiding a hug from a little blonde girl. "Any day now!"

Chiro gulped and finally gave out the only order and thought he had.

"RUN!" he yelled.

As soon as he said that, the Monkey team fled from the area. Chiro ran as fast his legs could take him while the robot monkeys ran on all fours. The mob of humans behind them were running too, trying to get pictures of them and calling them to come back. Of course, the more they did, the more frightened the team got.

The team screamed and ran down the street for the next ten minutes. They were faster than the crowd behind them, but not for long. Slowly, their limbs began to tire from running so much. As they went on, more humans saw them pass by and they joined the crowd of curious citizens. The buildings and cars blurred past them as they ran. When they reached further down the street, the people ahead started to thin out until there were seemingly no more humans in sight. They even passed by a local seafood restaurant and failed to notice a certain black-haired girl eye at them. She tried to call to them but was interrupted as they zoomed past her. Chiro narrowed his eyes and noticed a place that might help them escape.

"Quick! Into that alley!" he called to the team.

They arrived at that one alley Chiro spoke of and rounded that corner. The alley was dirty as it was full of garbage and litter. There was a large dumpster on the left side and a huge pile of full trash bags on the other. The alley was dirty, but at least it was dark, perfect for hiding them from the crowd. Chiro, Gibson, and Antauri hid behind the full trash bags while Nova, Sprx, and Otto opened the lid of the dumpster and hid in there.

Chiro and Gibson could smell the stench from the trash bags and wanted to hurl. However, since they were trying to hide from a large group of people that feeling was kept on hold. As for the monkeys in the dumpster, they weren't having such a great time. Sprx and Nova were on opposite corners of one side of the dumpster and sitting on their butts while Otto was flat on his stomach. Their masks were mostly made for underwater missions and using them here would not serve very well as their masks would only convert the stink in the air into something even worse they would breathe in. Nova and Sprx covered their snouts but Otto did not. Otto sniffed at a three day old tray full of nachos that had spilled out of one of the white trash bags. His face turned even greener and he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Ew…gross!" Otto complained.

Sprx used his right foot to kick Otto hard in the butt. The green monkey cried out in pain as a response.

"Quiet! Do you want to blow our cover!" he yelled at the monkey.

"Excuse me miss," the old man from before called.

Nova and Otto pressed their attenaes against the wall of the dumpster to listen for the conversation. Outside, Chiro, Gibson, and Antauri listened in on the conversation too. Chiro even had to put his hand on his mouth to quiet his breathing.

"Yes?" a girl said from nearby the alley.

"Have you by any chance seen a boy about your age and five monkey robots around here by any chance?"

All of them held their breath and waited for the response to either give them away or save them. Chiro readied himself for the moment where he would tell his team to run.

"Yes, yes I have."

Chiro widened his eyes and looked at Antauri. The silver monkey stared at him and did not say anything. From all the times he had spent with the second-in-command, Chiro knew that was his way of saying 'not yet'.

"Could you please tell me where they went?"

The boy looked around the alley to find an alternative escape route. He looked down to the far right and noticed a set of winding stairs that led to the roof of the building next to them. He was about to give his order to run when he heard an unexpected response.

"See that intersection down there? They rounded that corner to the left," the girl told the man.

Chiro slowly let out a breath and sighed in relief. As soon as the man let the others in the crowd know of the false directions, Chiro backed up against the bags again and kept quiet. On the street, they could hear the various yells pass by them and disappear around the intersection nearby. As soon as it got quiet, Chiro's group slowly peeked from behind the bags to see if they were really gone. The other three monkeys in the dumpster did the same thing, where Nova opened the lid to inspect the place. When she did that, Otto lay halfway out of the dumpster and took in the slightly cleaner air. Like before, his face was even greener and his tongue still stuck out in disgust.

"I think they're gone Chiro," Nova told him after looking from left to right.

"Yeah," the boy agreed and was about to tell them to move out.

"Wait," Antauri said and closed his eyes. The rest of the team looked at him and saw him outstretch a hand out at the alley opening. After a moment of silence, he opened his eyes and put his hand down.

"Someone's coming," he said.

When he said that, the team returned to their hiding places to wait for whoever was coming to pass. They heard footsteps approach and all held their breaths again. Instead of the footsteps continuing passed the alley, they stopped in the middle. Chiro gulped because he knew that the person was standing in front of that alley now. The Monkey team nearly jumped in surprise when the person started talking.

"I know you're in here. You guys can come out now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a minute of silence, and watching a crumpled piece of paper fly out of the alley, Lorraine rolled her eyes. She should have expected it too. These guys must have had a pretty hard first hour in the city. The girl smirked and walked a step forward with her arms still over her chest.

"Aw come on. I just saved you guys from the paparazzi. Is this the thanks that I get?"

She waited another minute for a response. Fortunately, she did not have to wait that long as a deep voice erupted from the dumpster next to her.

"Guys…I really need to breathe…"

Lorraine smirked when she heard a voice from the dumpster. She then heard a definitive clang from within. She knew that whoever said that got smacked.

"Ow!" the voice cried out in pain.

The girl got closer to the dumpster and, with one hand still over her chest, used the other to knock on the lid of the dumpster. It was a hard knock too, enough to make the monkeys inside scream in surprise.

"If you're suffocating in there, then might I suggest opening the lid?"

Chiro smacked his forehead when he heard his teammates give their position away. Nervously, he slowly appeared from behind the bags. Gibson and Antauri did the same and observed the newcomer standing in front of the dumpster.

After Lorraine knocked, the lid of the large garbage unit spread open, releasing the stench from inside and the red, yellow, and green monkeys. The red and yellow one stared at the green one in disappointment, who had laid on the edge of the dumpster and breathed in the air like before.

"Ah…that's better," Otto sighed in satisfaction.

The human let out a yelp in surprise. The monkeys inside turned to her and eyed her cautiously. They stared at the human, whose eyes were beaming and a grin was etched on her face. This girl was small, about an inch shorter than their leader. She had short black hair, wore a green laced V-neck shirt with a white tank top, had some jewelry on, tan skin, wore skinny jeans, and had sneakers on.

"Oh my gosh! You guys can talk!"

"Yeah, we can!" Sprx said sarcastically. "Now please do us a favor and buzz off. We've already been chased by some paparazzi and we don't really want to encounter any more fans right now."

"What!?" she screamed in surprise.

"Sprx wait," Antauri calmly told him.

The red monkey crossed his arms and huffed. Lorraine turned around and stared at the silver monkey in between the strange boy and the blue monkey. Antauri closed his eyes and outstretched a hand at her. For a moment, there was silence and a quiet humming. Afterwards, he opened his eyes.

"This girl means us no harm."

Lorraine smiled at that. "Yeah, and I just saved your butts too. After all, I was the one that gave that mob the false directions."

"You were the one that did that?" Chiro asked her.

The girl turned to him and gave him a friendly nod. She then shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean, not everybody likes to get chased by the paparazzi," she explained.

"Well um…thanks. I'm Chi-" the boy was about to introduce himself but was interrupted by the girl.

"I know who you are."

Chiro lifted an eyebrow up and stared at her in confusion. "You do?"

The girl nodded again. "Yeah. You're Chiro. And you guys are the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force."

_And Chapter 1 is done! Man…that took two days (not counting breaks) to write. So now the team had their first hour or so on planet Earth and boy did they get a surprise, or two…or three. I lost count. So who is this girl and how does she know the Hyper Force? What sort of consequences will follow the team now that they have made their appearance on Earth? And most importantly, how are they going to keep the paparazzi at bay? Find out next time on Far From Home._


	3. Explanations

_Hello people. This is Darksage95 continuing this tale of the Hyper Force. As I said before, this story will contain a lot of oneshots so don't be afraid to suggest any ideas for one. __**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Or the locations in the story. I only own the characters and locations that I created.**__ Now without further ado, let's get it going with Chapter 2! Hey! I rhymed! :D_

All of the monkeys stared at the stranger in shock. They were in an entirely different dimension and in a new world and this girl knows about them!? A lot of things were going through their minds right now and this thought was dominant. Chiro and Sprx had one eye twitching while Nova, Gibson, Otto, and Antauri's mouths fell open.

"This kid knows about us!?" Sprx exclaimed.

"Uh yeah! And I have a name you know! It's Lorraine!" She then pointed to each and every one of the team members and said their names. "You're Sprx-77, otherwise known as Sprx. You're Otto and Nova. Mr. Hal Gibson, or Gibson as you'd preferred to be called. Antauri, and finally, Chiro."

"Antauri, didn't you say that no one has encountered us or the Dark One Worm before?" Nova shakily asked the second-in-command. Antauri turned to her and nodded, then looked back at the human.

"You know about us!? But I don't remember meeting you before," Otto added.

Lorraine chuckled. "Of course we haven't met. But my knowledge of you guys is kind of complicated…"

Sprx calmed down and put his hands out to settle things. "Wait wait wait! Let me guess. You're actually from Shuggazoom City and you were accidentally caught in the blast that transported us?"

The girl put a hand behind her head and laughed sheepishly. "Um…"

"Oh wait! I got another one! You're actually a spy for Skeleton King, sent out to do his dirty work and finish us off!"

The rest of the team looked at him in surprise and wanted to punch him for that remark. They looked back at Lorraine and noticed a change. Lorraine's facial expression turned into one of anger. She balled her fists and gritted her teeth. "I most certainly am not! I would never do such a thing!"

In everyone's minds, including Lorraine's, her head grew huge and her teeth became sharp. Her eyes were also pupiless, showing only pure white eyes. This image scared Sprx and backed off a little.

"Okay okay, geez!"

The girl let out an aggravated sigh and put her hands on her hips. The image in their heads also disappeared…also to Sprx's relief.

"So, how do you know about us?" Nova asked her, lifting her hands up in a confused manner.

"Hm?" Lorraine looked at the yellow monkey, who just hopped out of the dumpster and joined her leader by his side. She then thought about something that they should have done a minute ago.

Lorraine lifted her hands up and started talking. "Hold that thought. I would love to talk about that, but I think it would be best to find a more _private_ place to continue this conversation."

"Allow me," Antauri said in his deep voice.

The silver monkey levitated into the air and closed his eyes. Using his powers, he transitioned into his ghost mode. In a split second, and with a hum, his body turned into a purple skeletal and aura image of himself. The monkey leapt down and effortlessly phased through the ground. The rest of the team watched as he did so and were used to this sort of thing. Lorraine on the other hand, watched in amazement as the cyborg disappeared from view.

"Wow…" she whispered after her mouth fell open.

After a minute's wait, the lock on the left door closest to Chiro clicked. All of them focused on that part of the alley and watched as the door quickly swung open. Lorraine jumped back in surprise, but was relieved to see Antauri in his normal form. He stood there with his hand on the door and gestured them inside.

"Everyone inside," he told them.

Without a second thought, the team and their newest ally quickly made their way inside. The last to get inside was Lorraine, who closed the door behind them and locked it. The door was a little rusted up and slightly heavy for her. How Antauri opened a door this heavy was a mystery.

The word abandoned would not exactly fit the description of the shop. There were boxes everywhere and some of them were still opened. Inside one was a tray full of neatly packed silverware. Lorraine looked around and noticed that this was a restaurant. The wooden tables and chairs were stacked on top of each other. There were even a few dust spots around the place and Lorraine had to make sure she didn't inhale any. The bar was empty as well; devoid of wine bottles or anything that would serve the customers up front.

Everyone gathered in the middle of the restaurant and stood right in front of Lorraine. Chiro was at the front while the other monkeys stood close to him. It was as if Lorraine were in a justice court, a really informal one. The girl took a deep breath and prepared for the bombardment of questions.

"Okay, now that we're in a more private-"Chiro said but was then interrupted by Otto, who was on his far left.

"And less smelly," the green monkey raised his hands up with a smile. Next to him, Nova hit him slightly with her elbow and made him let out a small shriek. Otto put his hands down and watched her with a sheepish look.

"Right…and less smelly location, we can continue where we left off. So Lorraine, how do you know about us?"

The girl took in another deep breath and calmly responded to his question. "Like I said before, it's hard to explain, but I'll say it in an analogy."

She gestured her hands to Chiro, then to the monkeys, and finally to herself while she said her analogy. "The Sun Riders are to Chiro while you guys are to me."

Except for Sprx and Otto, who were either scratching their heads or lifting an eyebrow up, the rest of the team looked at her blankly in confusion.

"Huh? I didn't really get that," Otto wondered.

"Okay…" Lorraine scratched her head as well. "Guess I should clarify that. Before you guys came along, the Sun Riders were Chiro's favorite heroes right?"

"Um…yeah?" Chiro replied.

The girl pointed at Chiro for a second. "And you knew them through a TV show and comic books?"

"That's…right?" the boy again replied, also surprised at her knowledge of the Sun Riders.

"Well it's the same thing on you guys for me."

The red monkey put his hands in front of him and stopped her from continuing. Sprx was obviously trying to take in this new information and he was not taking it smoothly.

"Wait just a micron! You're saying that you know all about us because we're fictional characters in a comic book!?"

"TV show," Lorraine corrected him. "But yes. That's how I know you guys."

"You're kidding!" Sprx and Nova screamed together.

"Our planet does not exist in your dimension because we are only fictional characters from the media?" Gibson asked next.

The girl nodded with her eyes wide open. "That's right."

"How come you know about us while the people that chased us don't?" Chiro questioned her.

"Well...that's because not everybody knows about you guys. But enough about that. What are YOU guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the middle of a war against Skeleton King?"

"We are…we just ran into a little…setback," the yellow monkey tried to put it simply.

"Setback?" Lorraine asked. "What do you mean?"

"Allow me to explain," Antauri stepped forward.

"Earlier today, Gibson and Otto had created a special machine that would aid us in our war against Skeleton King. When properly used, it can transport the user or anyone else to another dimension. Because of our recent victory against our enemy, we agreed that the machine would only be used as a last resort. We could use the machine to transport our enemy away, either to send them to a far off dimension or to destroy them," the silver monkey explained.

The girl listened the entire time and nodded in understanding. She also had her thumb and index finger on her chin and was looking down as a way of showing she was in deep thought. Antauri took a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing the explanation.

"However…the machine was not completed yet and malfunctioned during a test run," he added and stared at his blue and green brothers. Gibson frowned in shame while Otto looked away from him and whistled as if nothing had happened.

Chiro stepped forward a little closer to her and held his hands up halfway. "Now the machine is broken. According to what Otto and Gibson said earlier, it took them months to build this machine."

"I see…" Lorraine nodded, fully understanding the situation. She put her hands down to her sides and looked at them. "So until that machine gets fixed, you guys are sitting ducks here."

"Right. And who knows how long we'll be here," the boy gravely responded.

The petite woman crossed her arms over her chest. _"Now that these guys are stuck here, who knows what Skeleton King would do to Shuggazoom City."_

"This is a serious problem. You've been transported away and Shuggazoom has been left unprotected," Lorraine felt butterflies build up in her stomach and told them worriedly.

"Well not exactly," Nova immediately replied to that. "Jinmay is still there."

Lorraine wanted to smack herself on the forehead at that statement. She had completely forgotten that whenever the Hyper Force are away from their home, the cyborg girl would protect the city.

Chiro frowned at the mention of his girlfriend's name. Now that they are in a new world and in an unknown universe, she must be worried sick! The team even tried to contact her earlier that day through the communication systems, but because they could not locate their planet or use the broken transporter as a conduit, their newest member is forcibly left in the dark.

"And we sent that bag of bones packing nearly a month ago," Sprx smirked.

"So you defeated Skeleton King? And he hasn't bothered your planet since then?"

All of them nodded.

"It was a major victory for us, but we do not know what or where Skeleton King is now. We've put our allies across our dimension on high alert if they see him," the scientist explained.

"Hm…" the new girl thought. "This is a huge predicament then. I know you guys are stuck here and really want to get back home, but just relax. I know how you guys fight and I've seen your allies do it too. It's true, I only know you because you're fictional characters in this world, but what I do know is that all of you always find a way to see things through."

The entire team smiled at that, happy to hear those supporting words from their new friend.

"And I'll help in any way I can too. Heck, you can even call me your unofficial guide and ambassador to this planet," Lorraine grinned and pointed a thumb to herself.

Antauri nodded at this and smiled. "Now that we're settled with the explanations, let's head back to the robot. We can resolve any more issues there."

"Right," the rest said in unison.

After saying that, the human girl heard something outside the abandoned restaurant. To her, it sounded like a group of people. She looked at the darkened window and furrowed her eyebrows. The Monkey team heard the sounds as well and looked. Outside the shop was a group of people walking by. All of them assumed them to either be locals passing by or part of the mob that they encountered earlier. Even though the people looked like they were minding their own business, their mere presence put the group on alert.

"We'd better get out of here," Chiro said.

At that statement, Lorraine looked around the restaurant for any other escape route. She smiled and ran over to the back of the shop. The team watched her push boxes aside and hop over any other debris on the floor. She then pushed an empty bus cart with a cardboard box on top to reveal a closed wooden door. When she did, she tried to push down the silver handle, which did not budge.

"Gr…it's locked!" she growled, trying to jar it open.

"I got this!" Otto yelled.

Lorraine whirled around and saw the green monkey jump towards the door. Almost immediately, his hands transformed into green spinning energy saws. The girl let out a shriek and sidestepped away from the incoming monkey.

In a vertical downward motion, Otto sliced the hinges as he went down. He also sliced around the door handle in under three seconds. Doing so caused the door to fall down in front. The green monkey easily avoided being crushed by it by stepping to the right.

"And there you go," he announced to the team.

Inside was a spiraled wooden staircase that led up to the roof. The corridor was dark, and dusty, which caused Lorraine to let out a sneeze and wipe her nose, but is was certainly a way out.

"Nice one Otto," Chiro smiled at the mechanic.

The green monkey returned the favor with a thumbs up.

"Let's go!" the boy yelled.

One by one, and quickly, they proceeded up the steps. It did not take them very long to reach the door that revealed the roof. Like before, Otto sliced their way out. As soon as the door fell, the group was greeted by the bright rays of the sun.

All of them slowly stepped out and allowed their visions to adjust. When they did, they beheld the invigorating sight of the city metropolis. Sure they saw some part of the city when they were on the ground, and looking up at the skyscrapers and other buildings was still amazing. Their city was similar too, but the architecture differed. The locals and tourists clamored at the ground level, going about their daily lives.

"We're out. Now what?" Sprx asked the team.

"We go by air travel," Chiro confirmed him.

Right when he said that, he put a hand on his back to check to see if he still had the jetpack. He smiled when he felt the familiar shape and metal. He also wanted to groan and smack himself because he also could have used it to escape the paparazzi. Well…then again, the other monkeys didn't use their jetpacks too. And it was a good thing they didn't because that would attract more attention too.

Lorraine, who was staring up ahead, pointed a finger in that direction. "See that huge complex with the group of cars inside?"

The team looked ahead and saw a huge group of cars parked inside an open building. The parking garage was about five floors, with three floors not being very visible to them. It looked to be only a few blocks away, which was not very far but still somewhat big of a distance.

"My car's parked there. We can use it to get out of the city and get to the Super Robot. All we have to do is remain out of sight until we reach that place."

"Good plan," the leader acknowledged that idea. "Let's move out team!"

Right when he said that, the monkeys flew into the air with their built-in jetpacks. Chiro was the last to go and picked up a surprised Lorraine as if she were a damsel in distress. The girl looked at him sternly and with an eye twitching. The boy with the mask noticed this and grinned nervously.

"If this weren't an escape mission and you were some random stranger, I would have smacked you right now."

"Heh…sorry," Chiro chuckled.

"_Count yourself lucky that Jinmay isn't here either. She would have killed you if she saw this…" _Lorraine thought.

Just when they were about halfway towards the parking garage, a sound from below caught them by surprise. This sound was something none of them wanted to hear.

"Hey! That kid and his robot monkeys are flying over the roof!" a random person yelled.

"Uh oh…" Lorraine widened her eyes. "That's not good."

All of the monkeys frowned and groaned.

"Not again…" Chiro complained.

_I know this chapter was shorter than the previous one… Well, Lorraine is now well aware of the situation. How are they going to resolve things? Will they ever make it out of the city and avoid getting caught by their new fans? Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Chapter 3 will be up soon._


	4. Escape and Bright Ideas

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or any of the real life locations. I only own the characters I created. Please R&R and enjoy**

The jetpacks of the Monkey team hummed louder as they hurried towards the parking garage. Below them, the people that had chased them earlier started to catch up to them next to those buildings. Thankfully, they were already a block away from the parking garage.

Once they got inside, they landed and started running through the lots. There were other people around and all of them stared at the strange group as they passed by. Some of them even snapped a few pictures on their camera phones. All of them were aware of the bystanders and their picture-taking, but did not stop as they were more concerned with escaping. There was even a moment where they almost collided with a mother and her baby in a stroller, in which they had to split up and regroup around her. She screamed and so did the baby, but at least they were alright.

They rounded a corner and ran down the sloping ramp. Once they reached that floor, Lorraine smiled, as she caught sight of the one thing that would save them.

"There's my car!" she yelled and pointed at the left corner. In that corner, all alone and free of obstructions such as pedestrians, was a sleek black Mazda. This car was a gift from her parents as a college present that she received at the beginning of summer.

Lorraine took out her keys and pressed the unlock button. The car beeped once and the lights flashed in response to her command. Even from a few feet away, they could hear the locks click.

Once they got there, they immediately went inside and slammed the doors shut. Lorraine of course took the driver's seat and Chiro with the passenger's while the monkeys had to squeeze in the back. Thankfully, the seats were low enough to hide their forms from the windows, at least for the most part. Antauri and Gibson sat next to the windows while Nova and Sprx sat in the middle. Sprx was alright with it and gave the yellow monkey a wink. Even though Nova had feelings for Sprx, she still wanted to smack him for that action. Unfortunately for Otto, he had to sit in the open space behind the driver's seat.

"Aw…why do I have to sit on the floor?" Otto complained.

"Quiet Otto!" Lorraine said as a way of telling him to shut up. She leaned out to the back while also maneuvering the wheel. It was obvious that she was concentrating on backing out of the parking space. "I need to concentrate!"

The girl was thankful that she did not hit any pedestrians while backing out. She made a turn and started driving down the rest of the parking garage. While she did, the Monkey team strapped on their seatbelts and hung on as she sped down.

"Chiro," she called to the boy next to her. She did not even look at him as she was focused on driving. "I need you to power down."

"What? Why?" Chiro asked her.

"Because, there's a parking gate up front and the whole city is packed with people. If they see you, they'll be a little suspicious."

"But-!" Chiro was about to object but was then interrupted by Lorraine again.

"Just do it!"

The Chosen One nodded and put a hand on his heart. In a split second and with a flash, he reverted back to his unpowered form.

"Where did you guys park your ship?"

Antauri was the first to respond to that question. "The Super Robot is atop a hill that borders a river not far from here. On the other side of that river is a small park with a play area for young children."

"And if I can remember correctly," Gibson rubbed his head at that. "There was a botanical observatory close by."

Lorraine smiled at that. "I know where that is."

Another minute passed and they were finally at the parking gate. The parking gate manager was busy tolling the other cars inside and did not notice her pass by the exit. The bar bended up and Lorraine easily passed through. When they got outside, the driver had to stop and wait for he turn to exit. This was a one way street and the cars were all zooming to the left. Once it was her turn, Lorraine turned hard on the wheel and made it to the middle lane. Doing so made the Monkey team hold on to each other or the sides of the car.

"Sorry! Just a little nervous!"

Right when she turned, a group of police cars passed by her. Their sirens wailed and their blue and red lights flashed. Looking through the rearview mirror, she saw them drive down that same road and stop in front of the mob that was still there. Lorraine smirked and resumed concentrating on the road.

"_It's about time those cops showed up…"_ she thought as the cops got out of their cars to calm the mob.

Five minutes passed and none of them said a word. Lorraine easily maneuvered the car through the tight corners and packed roads. It wasn't very long until they finally reached the highway. Once she made that exit and started speeding along, all of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"We made it…" Chiro said.

"Yeah," Lorraine agreed. "This drive's a little quiet. Time for some tunes."

The girl pressed the audio power button on the control pad and the radio speakers turned on. The radio was set at her favorite rock station and the volume was not very high. Otto yelped in surprise when he felt the speakers vibrate a little. They were in the middle of a song known as "Burn it to the Ground" by Nickelback. Chiro liked the song and was moving with the beat. Sprx liked it too, as he closed his eyes and tapped his foot along with the song. Lorraine was mouthing the lyrics. The other monkeys just didn't mind at all.

"Hey Lorraine?" Nova started, as soon as the interlude played.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I know you said before that the people before didn't know us while you did, but why were they going after us with their cameras?"

Antauri crossed his arms. "Good questions. I would like to know too."

"Well…it's not every day that five robotic monkeys show up and walk down the street. People just haven't seen you before."

"Yeah," Sprx agreed. "A little too curious…" he said as he remembered that boy grabbing his tail.

Right when he said that, Lorraine just heard something from the radio. She tried to listen for what was being said, but was a little distracted by Otto's remark.

"I don't know about you guys, but I thought that was kind of fun," Otto beamed. "I mean, sure we'll have to go back and-"

"Otto! I'm trying to hear something here!' Lorraine silenced him again, much to his dismay.

Lorraine touched the volume knob closest to the wheel and turned up the volume a few notches. The radio hosts, both a man and a woman, seemed to be talking to some random caller on the station. The Monkey team listened in to the conversation and deemed it important, since Lorraine turned up the volume.

"_Okay tell us again. And speak slowly. What exactly did you see again?"_ the woman asked.

"_It was huge, silver, metal…! It was a giant robot!" _the guest, who had a southern accent, said.

"_And how would you describe it?" _the male host questioned him next.

"_Well, it was so fast! But it had a rectangular torso, long arms and legs, a square head, and an antennae at the top of its head," _the countryman responded.

"Hey! That guy's talking about the Super Robot!" Sprx yelled in realization.

"_It was amazing…and terrifying at the same time! I just can't believe it! Aliens are actually invading our planet!"_

"_Calm down sir," _the woman started. _"Don't count this as aliens yet. I haven't seen this thing, but I think it may be just some top secret government assignment."_

"_You can believe what you want. I saw it myself! I don't know if the government's aware of this, but we need to prepare in case of an invasion!"_

Right when he yelled that, Lorraine quickly pressed the power button and shut the radio off. The car was once again in silence…for a few seconds.

"It would seem that we were discovered before we even knew about it," Antauri summarized.

"Invasion my butt!" Sprx screamed with his hands in the air for a moment. "Who does that guy think we are? The bad guys!? We didn't even do anything!"

"And you guys didn't," Lorraine agreed. She then sighed. "A lot of people saw your ship, not just this guy. From what you guys just heard and how the other people reacted to your appearance in the city, I think it's best if you guys lie low for a while."

"Is that why you told me to power down back there?" Chiro turned to her.

Lorraine glanced at him then back at the road. She closed her eyes for a moment and nodded. "Yes…please don't blame my people. We're just…not used to the unknown is all. Back there, those guys thought you were toys or whatever. But it could have been worse… If people found out about your existence, then you guys will think that paparazzi back there was nothing."

"So? I kind of like the publicity," Otto shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not that Otto. What if they found out that you were really not from this planet? They'll look at you with fear, suspicion…they might view you as dangerous, or try to capture you to for their own selfish goals. Or worse…what if the feds found you?"

"The Feds?" Gibson questioned.

"The Federal government. It's what keeps everything under control here in the United States. The other continents have their own governments too. Anyway, if the government, especially the FBI got a hold of you, who knows what they would do? They might bring you to their secret labs and perform experiments on you, just to see what you're like. …They may even dissect you," Lorraine warned them.

The entire Monkey team gasped at that. Gibson even had to put a hand over his mouth just to stop himself from barfing. Nova got chills up her spine and held herself to stop shaking.

"I don't want to get dissected!" Otto whined.

"That's why you guys need to lie low," the girl explained again.

"Sounds like this government of yours is way out of hand," Chiro sternly stated.

"No they're not," Lorraine corrected him and shook her head. "Don't blame them. In fact, don't blame anyone. Even though we've evolved through time, we're still evolving now. Every day, our curiosity brings us towards new discoveries. In fact, we're still discovering more planets and stars in our galaxy. There are a lot of things that we still don't know about. Like today, people may have discovered that they're not alone in the universe. But…being introduced to something completely out of the ordinary such as the discovery of a dead Bigfoot, the continents suddenly breaking apart, or even seeing your ship is enough to freak everyone out of their pants. It's just…so sudden. The worst case scenario is a repeat of the War of the Worlds. People across the nation went on high alert, always had weapons on them, children had to stay inside their homes, all because they heard a broadcast about an alien invasion. That event was a long time ago and that broadcast was just a fictional story told on the radio."

Antauri nodded in understanding. "I think I see what you mean. I don't really know about the radio broadcast part, but I understand."

"Yeah," Lorraine agreed with him. "The great beyond, the final frontier, all of those things. We are on the verge of discovering them. But discovery also takes time. The people here just weren't prepared for your arrival. And like I said before, these guys just don't know you yet. And they will soon. Maybe in the near future, we may be able to conduct further space travel. Who knows? We may encounter even more life forms too."

Sprx whistled. "Wow…and that was all at the top of your head?"

Nova used her tail to smack the back of his head. The red monkey recoiled at that action and held his helmet tightly. The female huffed and looked away from him.

"Anyway, do you get what I'm trying to say? I know what I said may have sounded offensive, but it's the truth. That's why you guys need to lie low from the public, at least until the right time," Lorraine added.

"Team, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Lorraine's got a point. We're going to have to stay out of sight until the machine's fixed," Chiro sent out his order.

"And stay cooped up in the ship the entire time? I don't think so," Sprx argued.

"And you guys don't have to," the girl agreed. "I mean, if you see trouble on the streets, or if you're in danger, do what you think is right. Fight or flight. Just keep in mind about what I said."

Lorraine then let out a regretful sigh. "If only you guys had a way to blend in with the crowd…"

It was at that statement that Gibson let out a gasp. Everyone let out a surprising yelp at that. This reaction nearly made everyone jump out of their seats. It even almost made Lorraine steer off to the edge of the highway.

"Well I'll be a human's uncle! I've got it!"

"Got what Gibson?" Chiro asked him.

"Lorraine, you just gave me a brilliant idea! I know a solution that will solve our immediate problems!" the blue monkey gestured to Lorraine, who stared at him through her rearview mirror.

"I did? Well…um, you're welcome?" the confusingly looked at him.

Sprx averted his attention from out the window at the forest side of the highway to the blue monkey next to him. His eye ridge went up as he waited for an answer from him.

"Does this solution have anything to do with fixing that broken machine of yours?" he impatiently inquired.

"No!" the scientist shook his head. "I mean the more immediate problem! As Lorraine had just said, we don't have to stay cooped up in the Super Robot! At least…not until I get this idea through."

"Gibson, what are you getting at?" his leader looked back at him through the mirror above him.

"No time! Lorraine, make a beeline for the park!" Gibson pointed at the windshield and straight ahead.

"Alright alright! We're exiting anyway!" she yelled back at him.

They left the highway through the next exit ramp on the right. Afterwards, they went through another series of intersections and turns on the road. Once they were out of the congested areas, and the streets with shops, they arrived at a more suburban area. Unlike the city, this area was less congested and had forests next to the road. For the next few minutes, the car went down a few sloping roads and passed by old apartment buildings. It wasn't long until the river that Gibson and Antauri spoke of came into view on the left. As they went up the spiraled hill, the Monkey team and their driver got a good view of the surroundings. The river was still in its cloudy shade of brown, the skies now had fluffy clouds, the blue of the day had now become slightly orange, and the sun was just over the horizon. Across the river, the park was just being emptied of the last few families for the day.

It only took them another minute or so before they reached the top. Once Lorraine did, she parked the car at the end of the trail and took the keys out. All of them unstrapped their seatbelts, closed the doors behind them, and proceeded up the hill. Lorraine even took her keys back out and pressed the lock option, which caused the car to beep and the headlights to blink. When the girl caught up to them, they were grouped close together and staring straight at something. Lorraine looked around to see what they were looking at, but did not see any sign of the Super Robot.

"So…where's the robot?" Lorraine asked them.

"Right here," Chiro told her, but did not glance at her.

He pressed his hand on something invisible in front of him. For a second, his hand glowed white a little before the light disappeared. When it did, something lifted quickly in front of him. Instead of seeing the view of the city up front, Lorraine saw the dark depths of a hallway. The girl took a step back and widened her eyes before following the Monkey team inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Except for Gibson and Otto, who were working in the robot's workshop nearby, the rest of the Monkey team and their new friend gathered around the front of the main computer. Floating at the front, in his meditative position, was Antauri. Nova and Sprx stood next to each other and at Chiro's right while Lorraine was at his left. On the outside, Lorraine was as calm as ever and kept a straight face. On the inside…that was a different story.

"_Oh…my…gosh! I'm actually inside the Super Robot! This is by far the greatest day of my life!"_ the girl screamed at herself and tried to restrain those emotions the best that she can. Unfortunately, that excitement was building up every second she tried to contain it.

"Now that we're back in the robot, we need to discuss how we are to handle our new situation. The first issue-"Antauri tried to explain but was interrupted by Lorraine.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need to do something first."

"Do what?" Chiro wondered.

"Heh…" the girl let out a nervous chuckle. "You may want to cover your ears for this one. I promise, it won't take longer than a minute."

All of them shrugged their shoulders and did as she said. The girl took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and raised her hands above and below her chest in a calm manner.

"Okay…here goes," she said in her calm tone. She suddenly appeared excited, with eyes beaming and a happy grin on her face, and screamed in her loudest voice. "OH MY GOSH! I'M ACTUALLY INSIDE THE SUPER ROBOT!"

Since they covered their ears, the team could block out the worst of the girl's excited screams. For the next few seconds, she commented on everything about them, the robot, and this day. In hindsight, this was a little entertaining to watch, seeing as she was running around the place, admiring the parts of the robot, and jumping up and down in glee.

"I ONLY THOUGHT YOU GUYS EXISTED ON TV. AND YET, HERE YOU ARE! STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" she screamed as she gestured towards the Monkey team and jumped in joy.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Lorraine yelled and let out a loud laugh.

After that, she quieted down, put a hand on her mouth, and let out a cough. Well, a few more coughs actually. She cleared her throat and returned to the calm manner she had before she started acting out of character.

"Okay, I'm done," she told the four members. They released their ears/antennas and let out a sigh. She was right, it did not last very long.

Lorraine sheepishly smiled. "Sorry…I had to do that. I just had it bottled up for so long and it had to get out."

"Nah," Chiro waved his hand at her. "That's alright. Bottling up emotions is a bad thing. Especially when it comes to excitement."

Antauri cleared his throat and the two humans quieted down. The four others looked at the silver monkey and saw him calmly watch them.

"Now that that is done…let's get back to the immediate situation. Whatever Gibson and Otto are working on would help us with what we're facing right now. Since we are stuck in this dimension for an extended amount of time, it would be best for the team to adapt to this world's ways. And the best way to do so would be through stealthy observation."

"Like spy on the humans just so we can get a few tips on adapting?" Nova asked him.

Antauri nodded. "We would need to exercise extreme caution as to not let a repeat of today occur again."

While Antauri talked, Lorraine had been thinking about a way to help the Monkey team adapt too. Although, it conflicts what the silver monkey is suggesting and her idea sounds a lot more convenient. After thinking a little longer, Lorraine raised her hand and attracted everyone's attention.

"I have an idea," Lorraine told them.

"You do? Well you're just full of ideas today," Sprx said in a sarcastic tone and a smile.

Lorraine lifted an eyebrow at him and cleared her throat. "The solution I thought of is mostly for Chiro and the results of whatever Otto and Gibson are building would determine the effect on how the rest of you would adapt here."

Nova put her arms on her hips and stared at her. "Well let's hear it. We're all open to ideas here."

"Okay then…" Lorraine said as she took in a deep breath.

"Chiro should attend school!" she yelled as she gestured over to the boy.

The leader let out a gasp and took a step back. He stared at her with eyes like huge marbles and trembled at the thought of what she said. The other monkeys could not believe what they had just heard and stared at the girl in shock.

_And…cliffy time. Lorraine is just full of ideas today! And she just gave out one of the best ones ever :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for Chapter 4._


	5. Temporary Solutions Part 1

_Crazy stuff is about to happen! :D __**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or the real locations in this story. Please R&R and enjoy **_

Chiro just could not find anything to say. He has faced all sorts of monsters throughout the galaxy, er…galaxies and even fought against the forces of the Skeleton King. Heck, he even defeated a huge intergalactic worm and saved multiple worlds! He and his monkeys are the protectors of the universe! The words that came out of Lorraine's mouth was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Are you crazy!?" Chiro yelled at her with his hands stretched out.

"Sure you can call me crazy," the girl defended. Unlike Chiro, she was not angry. In fact, she was calmer than her fangirl outburst a while ago. "But if you let me explain, it's not such a bad idea!"

"Uh hello?" Sprx attracted Lorraine's attention and she turned around to him. The other monkeys were silent and watched them. "Shuggazoom to Lorraine! We have a job! And that's to beat the crap out of Bone Bag! Chiro doesn't have time for anything like that!"

"Hold on Sprx," Lorraine calmed him down. "All of you, just hear me out. I know your main duty is to defeat Skeleton King, but you're also stuck here. That machine won't be fixed for you guys until who knows when. I know you guys are desperate to get back home, and you will. But there's also the fact that you're also stuck in a world that is sensitive to the unknown."

Antauri nodded at this and floated back up front to face the team. "Lorraine gives a valid point. It is going to be a while until the machine becomes operational again. While the machine is being repaired, we must learn all we can about this planet, which is essential to adapting to this world's ways."

Lorraine smiled at him, grateful that someone was taking her side. "Thank you. Learning about my planet through observation is good, but by learning through education, you'll be able to learn a lot more things. Not to mention the education is very useful in the long run. And like you said before, Skeleton King has been defeated and has not been seen hovering over your world for a long time. It is going to take a while before he regains his full strength again."

The young woman fell silent about that. She has said her argument and allowed those around her to consider it. Lorraine also felt stunned at what she had just said too. She's not exactly a big fan of school. Even though there are some subjects she loves to study about, for the most part, she hates school! She especially sympathized with Chiro when he said she was crazy.

"I see your point…" Chiro quietly said. He then looked at Lorraine with the same stern look he had when he first arrived.

"However…" Lorraine started again. "You don't have to go for it. What I just said is a suggestion. It's your choice if you want to or not. I'm not forcing you or anything."

"I know," he smiled. "But might as well learn a few new things while we're here."

"Chiro, are you sure this is what you want?" Antauri asked him.

The boy nodded and the silver monkey returned the gesture as a sign of his understanding. Antauri looked back at the others.

"Very well, Chiro will attend an educational institution to learn about this world. Now the question is…where?"

That was when Lorraine raised a hand as if she were in a classroom. After attracting their attention, she put her hand down. "I think I know a place he can go to. But first, I would like to know a few things first, like his age and all."

"Well," Nova started after being silent for nearly the entire conversation. "We did celebrate Chiro's 17 birthday two months ago."

"And man has he grown!" Sprx chuckled and gently elbowed Chiro on the arm. The boy scratched the back of his head and chuckled too. He did grow and was now a couple of inches taller than Lorraine. "I'm even starting to wonder if I should stop calling you kid since you're not exactly one anymore."

The girl held her chin with a hand and thought about that. "So you're 17 years old now…that would put you as a junior in high school."

Antauri floated in front of Lorraine, still in his meditative position. "Lorraine, you should also know that Gibson has been privately tutoring Chiro as well. He may know a lot more things than an average student at his age."

"That's alright. Before the start of the school year, a student can choose what kind of subjects he or she would like to take, depending on their prerequisites, test scores, and grades from prior years. …Oh…" she widened her eyes at that statement.

Lorraine frowned at that and all stared at her in confusion. "That's a problem."

"What? Something wrong?" the leader crossed his arms.

"Yeah. Chiro, you've been homeschooled. New student applicants will need to show the main office official citizen papers and identification. That and you're also not from around here. Depending on which subject you choose, you may have a hard time trying to apply for that specific class," she explained.

"We'll handle that," the second-in-command reassured her.

Lorraine smirked. "I guess we'll have to go with fake identification. That shouldn't be much of a problem…I think. Preparing the documents are extensive…but I don't think it will be much of a problem."

"So we've got that problem taken down," the yellow monkey walked up to her and stood next to Antauri. "But that still doesn't answer the question on where he will go?"

"I've got that covered," the girl pointed a finger up. "I know you guys would rather have Chiro go to school close to the robot. Luckily, there's one about three miles from here. The school's name is Soleanna High School."

"It's a good place too," Lorraine continued. "I should know because I attended that school before. Then I graduated of course. But it's huge, they offer a lot of subjects, the teachers are helpful, and there are a lot of students around his age."

"That…doesn't sound like a bad place," Sprx thought and lifted an eye ridge at her.

"It's perfect! Oh and my sister goes there too. She's the same age as you Chiro and is really friendly. If you've got a problem while you're there, just go to her. …Or you could go to me if she's busy. Just wanted to throw that out," Lorraine finished.

Nova grinned and put her hands on her hips. She looked at Lorraine first, then at Chiro, and finally at Antauri. "I like this place already."

"Then it's settled," Antauri floated away from Lorraine and watched the other members. "Until the machine is fully repaired, Chiro will attend school at Soleanna."

All of them nodded at that and Chiro nervously smirked at that. Sure he and the others are stuck there, but he has to attend school now. Chiro closed his eyes and took in the situation. This solution is temporary after all. And he did agree to attend high school too.

"Okay," Lorraine started to explain again and focused on Chiro. "The new school year won't start until two weeks from now. That's enough time to put you into the system, gather the needed supplies, and prepare your school schedule. This Monday is also new student orientation day, so you can tour the place and look for your classes on that day."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Chiro said, hiding his reluctance.

"Today's Friday, so that gives us three days to prepare," the girl also added.

The leader scratched his head. Everyone could see he was nervous. Sprx put a hand on Chiro's shoulder and gripped it. Chiro looked down and saw him smile reassuringly.

"Don't worry kid. You've fought the toughest monsters in the universe, blew up an intergalactic worm that eats planets for breakfast, and beat Bone Bag three times. High school should be a breeze."

Chiro smiled and nodded. "Thanks Sprx."

Lorraine admired the moment and walked up to the front to stand by Antauri. "Okay guys. Now that we know Chiro's going to high school, we'll have to prepare some documents to present to the main office. It's going to be a lot of documents, but it shouldn't take very long."

"If that is the case," Antauri picked up that part and stared at Chiro. "You do not have to participate in this task. In the meantime, you can rest and clear your mind. Lorraine and I will call you when we are done."

"Right," Chiro said. "I think I'll go and relax."

The boy went over to his teleportation tube. Once inside, he folded his arms over his chest and was suctioned upwards. Nova and Sprx went into their tubes and followed, apparently having the same idea. Once they were gone, only Antauri and Lorraine remained in the room.

Lorraine looked back at the silver monkey. "Now for the hard part…"

The next few hours were spent on creating Chiro's identification papers. Before then, the girl had to rush back to her car and back just to bring in her laptop. The Monkey team did not have access to Microsoft Word or the Internet…yet. At least not until Lorraine would help them out with that. The computer screen was black and no one knew whether it was dark outside or not. Lorraine had her phone with her and the last time she checked, the time was 5:37. Save for the green and blue monkeys working in the nearby workshop on…whatever their invention is, it was pretty quiet.

Lorraine and Antauri sat in front of the console the entire time. Both of them sat cross legged and were focused on the portable computer on the girl's lap. They went through various windows, getting images of documentations and filling in Chiro's name and some false information. It was not easy, but after three hours of nonstop work, they finally got the documents finished.

"Phew…" Lorraine said as she used her right arm to wipe the sweat off of her brow. She also flexed her fingers in order to let them relax from all that typing. The soreness proved she had been working too much. "And that should do it."

"Hm," Antauri sounded then smiled at the guest. "Thank you for helping us in our situation. Without you, we would not have been able to get through our accidental arrival."

Lorraine looked away for a second and waved her hand in a gentle swatting motion. "Aw, it was nothing. I mean, if I were stuck in a strange world and was being chased by a mob, I'd feel the same way."

"I know we just met, but from the time you have spent with us, all of us can see that you have a good heart. I sensed it when we were at that alley."

"So in a way, the Power Primate judged me?" Lorraine smirked. Antauri responded to that with a nod.

"Heh," she said before resuming her task of checking for any mistakes on the documents. Another minute passed and she saved the files before closing the windows.

"There we go. I'll get these papers printed out for you when I get back home," Lorraine told him and turned off her laptop. "Now about-"

Lorraine was about to talk about presenting the documents when she was suddenly interrupted by Otto, who came running on all fours towards them. When he stopped, he was breathing heavily, and gave a weak smile. In total, Gibson and Otto were secluded in the workshop for at least four hours.

"Otto?" the silver monkey called to him.

"Is everything alright?" the girl went next, after closing her black and grey Lenovo laptop. She then quickly ran to the front of the console and placed it there before returning.

"We just finished the new inventions!" Otto beamed with his hands up in the air.

"Inventions?" Lorraine furrowed her eyebrows at that statement.

"Gibson says to tell everyone to come here! And they need to now!"

Both human and cybernetic monkey stared at each other in confusion. Obviously the scientists sending his mechanic assistant to them to deliver a message was very important. Antauri went over to the main console and pressed a button, which revealed a small microphone. He turned it on, spoke into it, and called everyone to the meeting area. Almost immediately, the rest of the Monkey team had gathered around the front. Except for Gibson, who was still doing something in the laboratory nearby. Chiro and Lorraine stood next to each other while the other monkeys, except for Antauri and Otto, stood on both sides around them.

"So what's up Antauri? Why are we gathered here?" Chiro started.

"Otto will explain," was all he said. He remained there, floating and in his meditative position.

"Um…" the green monkey scratched the back of his head. "More like Gibson will."

Right when he said that, the blue monkey appeared from one room in the back of the area and ran towards the group. In his hands was a large rectangular metal box that was about the size of Lorraine's laptop. Once he was in front of everyone, he stopped and was breathing heavily, just like Otto did.

"Sorry team…" he took in a deep breath. "I had to make sure they were safe and secure before they were transported."

"I hope these new inventions won't transport us to the sun Gibson," Sprx told him with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ahem," Gibson coughed with a hand in front of his mouth. He did so while staring at the red monkey that gave him that rude statement. The blue monkey was about to open the case when he was suddenly stopped by his silver brother.

"Wait."

"What is it Antauri?" he asked, pulling his hand away.

"Before you open that case, the both of you must know that Chiro will now be attending a public education institute with Lorraine's sister for the duration of our stay here."

"What!?" Gibson shrieked, slightly insulted by this. "But what about me! Aren't I an outstanding teacher to him?"

"You are Gibson," Chiro reassured him. "However, we all agreed that I should go to high school and learn there. I'll learn more about the planet there."

"But…but…" the blue monkey stammered.

Antauri calmly floated forward a bit, keeping a straight face. "It's alright Gibson. This is only temporary."

Gibson let out a reluctant sigh. "Oh very well…but this is until our departure."

Otto was also surprised by what he had just heard, but unlike his brother, he was not freaking out. In fact, he was more curious about the situation than appalled.

"So…Chiro's going to be going to school?"

"Yup," the boy answered him. "And according to Lorraine, I don't start until two weeks from now."

"Oh…" the green monkey said.

The blue monkey cleared his throat and began explaining why they were there with the box. "It took Otto and I to work on these, but they are definitely worth it. These devices will allow us to adapt more quickly while we're here."

"Well open the case! These guys have got to see them!" Otto jumped up and down impatiently.

Gibson placed one hand over the top of the box and opened it. When the top was brought towards him, the other members, except for Otto stared in amazement, then slight disappointment at what they were seeing. Inside were five small metallic bracelets, each with a different colored gem imbedded in the middle and two notches above and below it. There were five gems in the shape of diamonds; black, blue, red, yellow, and green. The straps were silver in color and had a design on the exteriors that reminisced the texture of a computer chip. The colors of those designs matched the color of the jewel on each bracelet.

"Gibson? Otto?" Nova was the first to start and looked at them. "What are we looking at?"

"You two have been making jewelry for us for the last five hours!?" Sprx yelled at them. Obviously, he had the signs of him being pissed.

"They are not jewelry!" Gibson argued.

"I'd have to say, in my opinion, they look pretty fashionable," Lorraine commented and admired the designs. She wished that the bracelets would fit her wrist, except they were too small for her hand to even fit through.

"These are devices are known as transmorphers. Like I said before, they will allow us to, and I will quote our guest's statement from earlier, 'blend in with the crowd'. Each color corresponds to the owner that will use it. Once activated, the morphers will reveal a holographic projection of…well I think it's best if we all give it a try," the scientist explained.

Chiro understood the concept of the colors, however, he could not help but notice something missing. "Um…I only see five. How come I don't get one?"

"Because Chiro…" Gibson said with a finger up and his eyes closed. He then opened them and pointed at Chiro for a moment. "You won't be needing one."

The monkey walked up front and placed the open case down. He then stood back up and watched the other monkeys in front of him.

"Monkey team!" he announced then looked at Chiro. "Except Chiro…" The boy pouted at that.

"Retrieve your corresponding bands."

Each monkey stepped forward and collected their bracelet. Antauri did not have to grab his as he used his mind to bring the object towards him. Lorraine watched in amazement as the black and silver band floated from the case and towards the monkey to her left. After watching the band land on his open palm, Lorraine focused on the other monkeys and watched them retrieve their morphers. One by one, they undid the surprisingly comfortable straps and fastened them on their left wrists.

"Alright everyone. The tests have already been done on Otto and these bands are fully functional," he told them and was now standing back at his original spot next to Otto.

"Ugh…" Sprx winced at the sight of the band. "I feel like a girl now."

"Not exactly my style," Nova said as she outstretched her hand and eyed the strange piece of jewelry. "But it still looks cool."

"Monkeys, place both your thumb and index finger on the notches," Gibson announced.

The five monkeys placed their other hands on both sides of the imbedded gem and felt the two tiny buttons with their fingers. The buttons were smooth and got very warm when they touched them. The two curves that were those buttons even lit up in the color matching their gems as a sign of them being activated.

"Now on my signal…everyone will press those buttons."

Everyone nodded at that, except for the humans. Both of them anxiously watched as they waited for whatever these devices will do to them. They were also slightly nervous because they worried that these devices would glitch up like the dimensional transporter.

"Three," Gibson counted.

Lorraine gulped and took in slow deep breaths.

"Two."

All of the monkeys showed faces of determination and closed their eyes tight.

"One."

This was it. The moment that would answer the one question on their mind right now.

"Now!" Gibson yelled.

As soon as he said it, the monkeys pressed the buttons. The gems in the bands glowed bright and shined for a few seconds. Then, the forms of the monkeys glowed in that same color, covering their features. The light that emanated from them was so bright that Chiro and Lorraine had to shield their eyes with their arms to prevent themselves from getting blind. They could not see it, but slowly, the monkeys around them took shape.

Once the light died down, the Hyper Force leader and unofficial ambassador lowered their arms. They slowly opened their eyes and blinked a few times. Their vision was slightly blurred from shutting their eyes too tightly, however, their vision began to clear. Once it did, the both of them let out screams of surprise and their eyes widened to their extent.

"What the!?" Chiro yelled after his mouth fell open.

"Holy shit!" Lorraine cursed after hers fell open too.

Around them, the monkeys have disappeared. Standing in their places were five human strangers, all of them taller than the two by about a foot and had skin colors the same as Chiro's. All of them had their eyes closed tightly. Standing in Antauri's place was a man around Lorraine's age with long, tied silver hair and wore a black long-sleeved polo with denim jeans and black shoes. Next to Chiro was a man and a woman, roughly looking the same age as the man next to Lorraine. The boy wore a white T-shirt, a red zipped up sweater, gray sweatpants, gray sneakers and had red hair. The girl had short yellow hair down to the neck, a yellow T-shirt with the symbol of an outlined black fist, knee-length denim shorts, and running shoes. In front of Lorraine and Chiro were two other boys. The one on the right had blue hair, wore rectangular glasses like Lorraine's, had a short-sleeved blue polo and brown office pants, wore an opened white lab coat, and had brown shoes in a similar style to the silver-haired man. Finally, on the left was a boy with green messy hair, wore a green T-shirt with a brown open-sleeved vest, brown knee-length shorts, and, like the others, sneakers.

"Oh…my…God," Lorraine stammered a little then successfully uttered those words.

The humans around them opened their eyes slowly. The first things they saw were Chiro and Lorraine, were shaking and gaping at them in pure shock. Lorraine took a step back just to prevent herself from falling.

"Chiro? Lorraine? Why are you looking at each of us like that?" the girl with yellow hair asked first.

"Hey! Why do you have Nova's voice?" said the red-head next to her. The girl looked to her right and yelped in surprise at him.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sprx!?" she yelled with an angry look.

"Um…" the boy was the only thing he uttered as he stared into those pink ferocious eyes. "Nova?"

The girl stammered at that name. "Sp…Sprx?"

The next to speak was the man next to Lorraine. He was looking down at hands that did not look like his. He opened and closed his hands and was surprised to see that they were his, even though he did not exactly show it on his face.

"Gibson," he started. "What has happened to us?"

"I didn't want to explain it earlier it would have been too extensive," said the boy with blue hair. They all looked at him dumbfounded, not only because it was really their bodies, but also the fact that this boy had the same voice and accent as their scientist. "I thought it would be best if we all did a test run."

"Man you should see you guys' faces!" the boy with green hair laughed. "This is just too funny!"

"Okay you two, I want an explanation now! Before I pound the both of you!" Nova screamed at them with her fists balled. "What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious Nova?" Otto lifted his hands up halfway and chuckled. "We're humans!"

_0.0…I've got nothing to say. No, seriously, I don't. I did say crazy stuff would happen and it just did. Even as the writer, I'm also surprised. Well…Lorraine did give Gibson a good idea and this is what happened. What other crazy things will happen next? Stay tuned for Chapter 5._


	6. Temporary Solutions Part 2

_Part 2 of the crazy stuff! To quote a review I just read earlier…gee human monkeys? What could possibly go wrong? …a lot of things XD. The names of the people in these locations have been changed to protect their identities. __**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or any of the actual locations and characters. I also do not own any other animes that will be mentioned in the story. The places that I am about to mention are places that I have visited. I do not live in this city. My real location is classified… Please R&R and enjoy**_

Chiro stammered as he looked at the members of his team. All around him, the monkeys that he had known for at least three years have been replaced by humans taller than he was. Even though they were still the same monkeys, he felt like he was staring into the faces of complete strangers. The same could be said for Lorraine. Her mouth quivered and her right eye twitched as she watched them all. Now words could escape the two original humans' mouths…except for one phrase from the girl.

"What…the fuck?" Lorraine cursed in shock and managed to get that phrase out.

"Gibson! Otto! You'd better start explaining now before I turn you into scrap metal!" Nova screamed at them and started to advance slowly.

"Wait wait! Nova don't you see?" Gibson put his hands in front of him and tried to reason with her. "This gives us an advantage! If you just think about it, we won't be detected as easily!"

"Gibson is right," the now human Antauri spoke up. Nova looked at the man with long silver hair and stopped. "Now that we have assumed this form, we will be able to adapt to this world more easily."

"And we won't be getting people's attention," Otto added, pointing his finger up and smiling.

"They bring up good points. But I have to say, this is probably the most awesome…and weirdest thing I've ever seen," Lorraine, who had regained her composure, spoke up.

"Lorraine…I'm going to have to agree on that second part," Chiro said. He then eyed all of the monkeys…er…humans around him. "But Antauri, Gibson, and Otto are right. Now that we've seen what these things can do, we don't have to spend the entire time here inside the robot."

"Right," the Earth ambassador nodded. She then thought about another thing that would help the team out.

"Hey, here's another thing that would work. Since Chiro is going to school to learn about Earth, maybe you guys can too!"

"What the!?" Sprx freaked out at that. "Us? Go to school?"

"Uh…" Lorraine lifted an eyebrow up and stared at him as if she were not speaking in English. "Yes…"

"Nuh-uh! No way sister!" the red-head shook his hands in front of him in a 'no' fashion. "There is no way that I am going to school!"

Sprx pointed at himself with his thumb for a second. "This guy and textbooks do not go together!"

"Aw cheer up Sprx! You guys may be able to go to my school!" Chiro reassured them all.

"Hey that's a great idea! We'll be able to stick together!" Otto jumped up and down excitedly.

"Um," Lorraine frowned at that statement and lifted a finger up. "Actually, there may be a problem with that."

"Indeed," the blue human monkey added. All of them turned to the scientist and waited for what he had to say. "When I was doing some test runs on Otto, I specifically made sure that our holographic projections matched our biological ages, not counting the years we spent in suspended animation in the past. Biologically, we should be around fifty years of age, but minus the hibernation years, our appearance stayed at around twenty."

"That's around my age," the Earth girl realized. "Which would mean that you guys would pass as college students."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to attend high school with Chiro," she shook her head apologetically.

"Aw," the mechanic moaned in disappointment.

"Well that stinks," Chiro did the same.

Antauri walked up to the green-haired boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. He then gave him a gentle squeeze. "Do not worry Otto. This is just a minor setback."

"Yeah don't worry about it," Lorraine went again. "Besides, I know the perfect place you guys can go to! It's close to the robot and Chiro's school."

"You do?" Otto wondered.

"Yeah! You guys can go to the University of Cincinnati with me!"

In the back of her mind, Lorraine groaned and wanted to face palm. Now she needs to prepare at least five more applications, this time towards the university she's attending. She's slightly regretting the idea of doing more of those applications. _"Great…just when I thought my workload had been lifted."_

"A university?" Gibson started. "I've never heard of such a thing!"

"A university is just like high school," the girl started to explain. "Except with a few minor differences. In college, you'll be taking courses that will correspond with your major, which would also help in the long run when you're trying to get the future job you want. The education is much more advanced than courses in high school and is more for people our age. For example…"

Lorraine went over to Otto first, placed her left arm over his shoulder and smirked at him. She was pretty short and had to go on the balls of her feet to do so. "Otto, since you're really good at machinery, you could apply to classes that would fit that field. Mechanical engineering would be a good one!"

"Wow! Cool!" he grinned.

The girl let go of him and did the same to Gibson, slightly surprising him a bit. "Gibson, you're really good in the sciences, especially with chemicals!"

"Yes…that's right," he replied, trying to get where she's going at.

"Well my college offers classes in chemistry, biology, physics, and all sorts of mathematics!"

"Great Scott!" Gibson let out a yelp. "Are you trying to pull my tail?"

"No!" she denied. "It's the truth!"

The scientist's eyes beamed at what she said. "My scientific career…shall be promoted!"

If this were an anime, Gibson's eyes would be upside down semicircles and his mouth would be slightly open. His body would also be surrounded by an aura of yellow and pink, signs of warmness. Actually, Otto was doing the same thing too. Lorraine giggled at what was happening and then stared at the second-in-command in front of her, who kept a straight face.

"Antauri, you're interested in philosophy, history, and psychology right?"

"That's right," he replied.

Lorraine let go of the daydreaming Gibson and stepped forward. "Well UC has those classes too."

He smiled and nodded at that. Nova, who was already calmed down from her previous outburst, watched as three of the monkeys in the team daydreamed themselves attending the classes and succeeding in their courses.

"Lorraine," she got her attention and the girl looked at her. "That's a great idea and all, but not all of us want to go for that. Some of us aren't really that into education."

"Yeah and there's no way I'm going to pick up a pencil," Sprx added to that.

All of the monkeys snapped back into reality when they said that. Chiro on the other hand, had remained quiet during that time as he didn't really have much to say in the matter. He mostly just stayed where he was and watched the situation play out.

Lorraine put a hand on her hip and turned to them. "Well…if you guys aren't into education, then we'll look for alternatives. No worries."

"_Maybe they'll find part-time jobs like the characters in Hataraku Maou-Sama,"_ she thought in the back of her mind and giggled at it. _"Sprx working at a fast food joint is possible, but I'm not sure Nova would like working in a call center."_

Otto lifted his arm up as if he were in a classroom. "Actually," he attracted everyone's attention and they all turned to him. "I kind of changed my mind on going to college. Education's not exactly my thing either."

"Really?" Lorraine lifted an eyebrow at that. "Oh alright then. If you say so."

"Besides," he continued. "Someone's got to stay and keep an eye on the robot. And fix the dimensional transporter."

"Huh, I guess so," she replied and thought about it.

Lorraine went over to the other side across from the human Sprx and Nova and faced them all. "So I guess that just leaves Gibson and Antauri. Are you sure you guys are up to handling this sort of workload?"

Both of them nodded. "Okay then. But there's also a problem with that. The early application deadline passed months ago and the school will only accept new applicants on a space-available basis. By the end of the summer season, all the spots will be filled up until next year!"

"Which would mean that we're running out of time for applications," Gibson concluded with some slight disappointment.

"The new school year starts in two weeks, counting this one, which means we need to find some way to enter you guys into the school system without going through that long wait for your confirmations. Applying online is easy, but tricking the system into accepting you guys will be difficult," Lorraine finished.

"Well…we have two weeks. Antauri, we should get started now," Gibson told him.

"Indeed," he replied, then focused on everyone in the room. "Team, we have already solved two solutions today related to our stranded situation. It has been a long day and we all need rest. We will continue these discussions later."

"Okay," everyone said and all of them proceeded to their transporter tubes, except for Lorraine who chose to remain in the room so that she would work on the college applications

"Gibson, please stay behind. I would like to have a word with you and Lorraine."

The blue-haired boy in the lab coat nodded at that and stood in front of the two other humans. Lorraine wondered why Antauri would want to talk to the both of them, but she pushed that thought aside for the moment and turned around to the leaving Chiro.

"Chiro wait!" the girl cried out to him. Chiro turned around and looked at the Earth denizen.

"What?" he asked.

"Before you go, there are a few things you should know. One, before the school year starts, you, me, and one of the team members will have to make a trip to Soleanna High so that we can finish the application. The main office is closed today so we'll have to do that tomorrow."

"Okay! I'll be ready by then!" he yelled back and waved at her.

"And second!" she yelled, making him stop to turn to her again. "During your stay here, your full name will be Chiro Nieli!"

"Wha!?" he winced and yelped at that name. "What kind of a name is that!?"

"Just deal with it okay? It's already in your 'official' documents!" Lorraine told him.

"Okay! Fine!" he groaned and left the room via his transporter tube.

The girl chuckled in her mind and tried to hide her smile from the others. _"Little does he know that I just used the last name of the director of your show…"_

When everyone left, Lorraine turned around to face the remaining two human monkeys. After turning, a bright light emitted from them for a second, causing Lorraine to squint. When the light left, Antauri and Gibson returned to their original forms. The silver monkey hopped up and went into his meditative position while Gibson stood across from him, arms over his chest.

"Man, I got to get used to that," Lorraine muttered.

"Alright Antauri. What is it?" Gibson started.

"I have a plan that would solve our 'late application' issue. However, I would need to know how the application process works first."

"It's easy, but a long process," Lorraine explained. "Once you submit your application, the dean of whatever school you're applying to will accept you according to your grades, application, and other documents. Normally, the dean of your major would do that, but in other cases, it can be the dean of the university. Which would be a problem since none of you attended school before. Once reviewed, he will send a premade letter to you saying if you've been accepted or not. The reviewing is that part that takes a few weeks. Why? What's on your mind?"

Antauri thought for a moment then replied. "I have a plan."

"Oh let me guess," the blue monkey smirked. "You're thinking about going to the university, sneaking into the dean's office, and inputting our names and false information into the system through his computer."

The silver monkey smirked as well and closed his eyes. "I knew I would not have to say all of the details."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" the girl took a step back and waved her hands in a denying motion, then stopped after four times. "You're thinking about sneaking in at the dead of night and hacking the main system, just to put your names in!?"

"That's right. And I won't be going alone," Antauri answered, staring at the girl and his blue brother.

"Even if you did break into the dean's computer, exactly how are you going to get passed all those passwords?" Lorraine questioned with some sass.

Gibson cleared his throat and looked up at the human, who also looked down at him. "You may not know this Lorraine, but not only am I an expert in the sciences, but I am also an experienced hacker. Breaking into a computer mainframe will not be that difficult."

"Okay…And you're involving me because I know how to get there and I know how their security system works?" Lorraine guessed from the top of her head and looked away from him.

Antauri did not say anything. Instead, he just stared at her with his blue eyes. If she agreed to come along, then their mission would be easier. However, if she refused, they would have a harder time, but the job will get done anyway.

"You do not have to come along Lorraine. I am not forcing you to," Antauri calmly told her.

"Are you kidding me?" The girl smirked at him, which did not really surprise Antauri, considering he kind of saw it coming thanks to his bond with the Power Primate. "Meeting you guys is the best thing that's happened to me all summer! Of course I'll help you guys out!"

Both monkeys looked at each other then back at her. Antauri smiled at that because he pretty much knew she would agree. Gibson was slightly unsure about this because of how successful the mission would be, however, he went along with it.

"So what's the plan?" the scientist asked the second-in-command.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorraine, Antauri, and Gibson stepped outside of the robot and into dark of night. The stars were out and the moon was nowhere to be seen, due to the fact that it was the night of a new moon. The air was slightly cooler than before and the wind blew a cool breeze. To Lorraine, the temperature would have to be around the seventies, which did not exactly bother her.

It was dark. The people living in their apartments across the river had their lights on, but did not help with lighting the place. They could hear the water quietly cruising by a ways from them. There was even the occasional cars passing by the playground across the river. Then there were the crickets, chirping away until the last day of the season.

The trio snuck over to the Mazda at the base of the hill. Once they made it, the girl brought out her keys and unlocked the car with the press of a button. The monkeys went in and strapped on the seatbelts in the back. Lorraine remained outside the car and brought out her phone. When she turned her phone on, she noticed that the time was 8:50, which was around the time she told her parents she would get back home. The human searched her contacts and found her home phone. She called it and within seconds of ringing, someone picked up the phone.

"Hey Mom," she started.

"_Lorraine! Where are you?"_ a worried voice erupted. Lorraine slightly pulled the phone away, forgetting that she turned the phone volume up because she was in the city.

"Still in the city. I'm hanging out with my friends," Lorraine told her.

"_You're supposed to be home by now!"_ her mother yelled.

"I know! I know! But it turns out our little get-together got extended by a bit! We're going to watch a movie at the campus theater. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I kind of forgot," the girl lied.

"_Lorraine!"_ the voice yelled again.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine. I'll just be at home late tonight, probably around 11. The movie's about an hour and a half long. And besides, summer's almost over and I really want to enjoy this night with them."

A minute passed and the woman on the phone let out a sigh. "_Oh alright. You can go."_

Lorraine beamed at that, thankful that her parents wouldn't go looking for her or anything. _"But call us as soon as the movie is over."_

"Great! Thanks Mom!"

Lorraine pulled the phone away and pressed the 'end call' button. The call screen disappeared and she turned the phone off. For safety measures, she placed it on silent and put it in airplane mode. She then put her phone away into her purse and opened her car door. Before going in, she thought about whatever item she left in the Super Robot, then remembered that she took her laptop and returned it to her bag in the trunk a few minutes ago. She also remembered placing Gibson's bag (Lorraine had a spare backpack in her trunk and lent it to him), which was full of a few gadgets that would help them out, into the trunk. Lorraine sat down in the driver's seat and closed the door.

"You know lying to someone is very unwise," Antauri spoke up in a lecture tone.

"I know," Lorraine replied, buckling her seatbelt and placing her hands on the wheel. She then looked at the rearview mirror at the two monkeys sitting by the windows.

"But we're doing the same thing on this mission too. And it's for a good cause."

She then chuckled after that. "Plus, you guys are using Maizono as your last name," she said, remembering that one episode that featured the origins of the Super Robot.

The silver monkey did not reply to that and watched out the window. Lorraine started the car and backed up with ease. Once facing down the hill, she drove along the path leading back to the main roads.

It only took them about fifteen minutes before they reached the Clifton area. The night was alive with people hanging both outside and inside the various shops and restaurants. The traffic was somewhat packed, considering that it was a perfect summer night to hang out. The cars were everywhere and large groups of college kids walked from one block to another. Thankfully, because it was night and the monkeys were short, no one took notice of them.

Lorraine rounded a corner away from the main part of the street and turned to another zone. This time, it was at the other side of that other street and was the one closest to the southern part of the campus. Lorraine found a clear spot closest to one of the many residence halls and parked at the more secluded area in the back. Once she turned off the car, she looked all around from where she was then looked back at her passengers.

"No one's around. Go for it," she nodded at them.

The two monkeys brought their left arm up and positioned it in front of them. Like before, they pressed the two buttons on the morphers. A light flashed for a few seconds and Lorraine had to look away. Once the light went away, a man with long silver hair and a boy with blue hair and glasses replaced the monkeys' places. All of them unbuckled their seatbelts and closed the doors.

"Which part of the university is this?" Antauri asked the girl.

Lorraine locked the car and went up next to them. "This is what I would call the performing arts area. Right in front of us is the music hall, where students would study the performing arts and perform themselves."

"Interesting," the silver-haired man replied. "I would like to visit more of this area sometime."

"As would I," Gibson seconded.

"We will soon," Lorraine promised them. "But right now, our main priority is to get you guys into the system. And in order to do that..."

The girl pointed towards the western direction. Over there were a few more 3-level buildings, two of which were just next to the street. The hill they went down earlier was a little steep and they imagined the effort to run up it would be a little tiring. Luckily, it wasn't that far of a run to the building at the top.

"We need to run up there, turn right, turn right again after we pass that library, and keep going until we get to the University Pavilion. That's where the university president's office is."

"University President?" the scientist spoke up. "I thought we were going to sneak in to the dean's office.

"Well," Lorraine scratched the back of her head at that. "We are. The main dean is also the president of the entire university."

"Ah okay," Gibson understood.

With that cleared, the trio ran up the hill and proceeded on towards the University Pavilion. They passed three buildings before they rounded a corner and reached the building they wanted. Like the other buildings around them, the lights were out. The only building that was still open was the main hangout center in the northern part of the commons behind them. Thankfully, no one was around.

They reached the eastern entrance and Lorraine tried to open it. Of course, it was locked and she expected it. She looked over to Gibson, who was at her left and saw him place his backpack down. He unzipped the back pocket and rummaged through the contents.

"Once this door is opened, the alarm system will go off," the girl mentioned while eyeing the security panel next to the front desk inside.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Gibson said as he got back up.

In the scientist's hand was a peculiar remote with a large screen. The remote was large, silver and looked like a cross between a universal remote and Blackberry. The buttons lit up in multiple colors once he turned it on. Gibson pressed a few buttons and aimed it at the security panel inside. When he did, the remote let out some quiet beeps and ended with three dings. The red light on the panel inside immediately switched to green.

"Security's been deactivated. Your turn Antauri."

The man on Lorraine's right closed his eyes and lifted a hand up. An unexplained humming sounded from him and the locks on the doors clicked. Once they did, he opened his eyes and lowered his hand.

"Everyone inside," was all he said.

Lorraine opened one of the double doors and all entered the pavilion. The doors behind them quietly closed and all were standing in darkness, save for the lights from that other building and the light from Gibson's remote. Since the security cameras had been deactivated, Antauri and Gibson reverted back into their monkey forms.

"The president's office is room 625, just about three floors above us," she explained.

All of them took notice of the glass stairs close by and ran up. Once they reached the next floor, they found another set of stairs close to another operations desk and went up it. The trio ran up two more floors until they reached floor six. The hallway had offices on each side, the doors being right across from each other. The floor was carpeted in a dark grey and the hall ended with a right turn, towards the next part of the building.

The trio ran through that floor until they found room 625, the president's office. The door was locked and Antauri used his powers to unlock it. Lorraine opened it and all stepped inside the large office. It was definitely huge; the desk took a fraction of the space and was clear of all forms and other papers. It was nice too, since it had a nice dark brown hue, most likely mahogany. The large window showed Mcmicken commons, the area they were at earlier, and the blinds were down but not closed. There were two chairs placed in front of the desk where the dean's guests would sit.

"Wow…" was all Lorraine could say. She closed the white-painted door with the president's label behind her.

They went over to the desk and stood around one corner, where the computer was. Gibson hopped up and sat in the office chair while Lorraine and Antauri stood around him. Like the computer whiz he claimed to be, he switched the computer on, plugged another one of his inventions, this time a smaller remote with a wider screen, and easily got passed the login screen. All of them watched silently as he hacked into the system and made it into the student listing. Good thing Gibson and Antauri applied before they left otherwise this would have taken a really long time. It didn't take Gibson very long to find their names in the recently applied listing.

"Okay Gibson," the girl started, breaking the silence. "What major do you want to go for?"

"Oh let's see…" he muttered. "There's so many sciences I could go for…"

"Just pick one. Mostly the one that defines you the most," Lorraine told him.

Gibson let out a sigh. "Oh very well. Chemistry then."

The team's scientist typed away and his name appeared under the Chemistry majors section. Lorraine then looked over at Antauri, who was still staring up at the screen from where he was.

"Okay Antauri, what would you like your major to be?" she asked him.

The silver monkey turned to her and answered.

"I suppose I should be placed under psychology, since I admire topics about the mind."

"Alright," Gibson said as he typed away at the screen. Like before, he easily put Antauri's name under the Psychology section. He then closed all of his windows, erased any history showing the recent activity, and turned off the computer.

"And there we go," he said, turning the chair towards Antauri. "Mission accomplished."

"Great," Lorraine lifted a fist up in satisfaction. "Let's get out of here."

The two monkeys used their morphers to revert to their human forms. Lorraine looked away again from the bright lights and the two humans from before appeared again. They ran out of the office, which Antauri locked with his powers, proceeded down the stairs, and ran out of the main doors. Once they did, Gibson turned, took out the remote he used earlier, and reactivated the security system. Antauri also locked the doors too.

The trio made a beeline for the car and were panting once they were inside. Lorraine turned her car on and drove away from the area. No one talked for the rest of the ride as they were tired from the mission.

_And there you go! Chapter 5 is done! Things are really going their way…for now. And thumbs up for Mission Impossible! What else is going to come the Monkey Team's and Lorraine's way? Will Sprx, Nova, and Otto ever figure out what their alternatives other than going to school would be? Find out next time on SRMTHFG: Far From Home. Stay tuned for Chapter 6 _


	7. Evil Arrives

_Well the weather was bound to become cloudy sometime…in this story I mean. And what do I mean by that? Read and find out! :P This is very short though…I will make up for the shortness in the next chapter. __**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or any of the locations mentioned in the story. R&R and enjoy**_

Somewhere up in space over Earth…

A few days earlier

A certain skeleton monkey laughed maniacally at the sight of the planet. After so many days of travel, he and his master had finally arrived at their desired destination. The monkey stared at the green and blue planet through one of the cracks in the Citadel of Bone. This citadel was similar in appearance to the old one that was destroyed, but this time, this version was much larger and contained much more evil energy than before, courtesy of his master's resurgence of power. The ship now appeared black and gray with some demonic spears on the sides.

In the back of the monkey's mind…he received a feeling that he had been to this planet before. However…he had not at the same time. Just nearly a month ago, he and his master fled from their world in defeat from their mortal enemies. They were greatly weakened and had barely escaped through a dimensional portal his master created from dark magic. All because of the Hyper Force and their allies had defeated them!

The monkey clone cackled and ran on all fours down the eerie hall. He ran up sloping ramps, passed patrolling formless and other creatures, jumped up to various ledges, until he finally made it to the throne room. The monkey stopped in front of the large prickled double doors and knocked twice. The sound echoed eerily as if the inside were hollow. And it was. The doors opened slowly to reveal a large domed throne room.

In the very back of the room was a large pit of black ooze and a tall throne made of bone next to it. Sitting upon that throne was his master. The king sat there, staring at him with seemingly no eyes, hands on the rests, and waiting expectantly.

"What is it Mandarin?" Skeleton King asked in a raspy voice.

The orange monkey went down on one knee and bowed to him. As he spoke, he looked down on the floor, not looking at his master.

"Master, we have arrived. The ship has finished the dimensional jump," Mandarin explained.

"Good…this planet is now within my grasp…"

Mandarin looked up at his master with a stern expression. "Master, forgive my curiosity, but why this particular planet and dimension? There are so many other worlds to conquer on our plane."

"Ah…" the skeleton's mouth opened and let out a small cackle. "Very well. You have been a good servant. I shall reveal to you my plans."

"Years ago, while I scoured the stars with my master, searching for worlds to corrupt, we came upon an unknown planet filled with life. The planet…was known as Earth, as it is called by the humans."

"So…" Mandarin huffed. "There are other planets that house those filthy creatures."

"Indeed my servant. That planet had a whole score of energies! Both good…and bad. My master could even sense it. The humans on that planet were helpless against us and fled in fear. We both intended to use the dark energies in that planet to our own uses after spreading our influence, but our goal was stopped…by the Hyper Force!" Skeleton King growled.

Mandarin realized what his master was referring to. "They destroyed the Dark One Worm before you could spread your influence! That is why that planet is so familiar."

"Now you have returned to begin that goal anew?" he questioned.

"Yes…and more. Do not forget that we are now in a new dimension. The humans below do not know about our existence, nor the encounter with my master. In our plane, we were stopped by our enemies, but here…my wrath shall proceed unchallenged!" Skeleton King yelled and laughed maniacally.

Mandarin cackled along with him then stopped. "Shall I rally the Formless for attack my lord?"

"No. Not yet… The journey between dimensions has left me weary. It will take some time until my full strength returns," the undead dictator ordered him in a raspy voice.

"But my lord!" he stood up and protested. "The planet is there for the taking! Our time to act is now!"

Skeleton King slammed his scepter on the hollow floor. The boom was so loud that the entire room shook. The ceiling looked as if it were going to cave in on them, but it did not. "Do not question my authority Mandarin! Or I shall do to you the same thing I did to your lesser self!"

Mandarin cringed at that thought. In the past, he witnessed his original suffering at the hands of his master. It had been so long since he had witnessed that event and dreaded the thought of remembering it. Ever since that day, other than carrying out his master's dark will, Mandarin had spent his efforts into forgetting that scene. If he did not follow Skeleton King's orders and disgraced him… the former leader of the Hyper Force shook that thought away. It nearly took him a year to forget and he was not about to let that go to waste.

"Forgive me my lord. I did not mean to question your authority," Mandarin bowed to him, shame on his face.

Skeleton King huffed at that. The clone was used to that sort of action. That was his way of forgiving him. The undead king lifted his staff and swung it in front of him in a horizontal arc. The staff flew over Mandarin, just mere inches away from his head. The monkey shrieked at that and ran over to the king's side. His usual place was at the base of the throne, or on one of the throne's armrests. Mandarin sat at the first step, shaking at first before calming down, and waited.

Right where Skeleton King swung his staff, a portal of darkness opened up. In seconds, the portal grew until it was nearly the size of the dark master. It was oval in shape, like a stand-up mirror. Soon, the darkness inside fell away, revealing the image of planet Earth.

"Planet Earth…so peaceful and quiet…" Skeleton King rasped. "Taking over this world will be too easy. Even if the humans do resist, my power will rule all. It is here that I shall rebuild my empire of darkness!"

The orange monkey stood up and faced his master. The cloaked skeleton looked down at his servant and watched him with his soulless eyes…if he had any eyes.

"And what about me master? What would you like me to do?" he asked.

"Hm…" Skeleton King placed a hand on his bony chin. "My recovery shall take quite some time…and the humans' resistance is weak compared to the humans on Shuggazoom."

"I have a suggestion!" Mandarin piped. "If you would allow me to speak."

"Very well my servant," he growled. "Speak."

"You said before that these humans have not seen the likes of us. And from here, the planet looks…too peaceful. Please my liege, allow me to give them a taste of what we can do."

The skeleton sighed. "Very well…you have been bored for the past month. I suppose you can…'play' with the humans."

"Ah!" Mandarin whooped in glee and jumped up and down. "Thank you master!"

"You may cause as much trouble as you wish…it will even be more fun to see how they will resist. However!"

The monkey stopped jumping and his expression changed into one of determination. He knelt back down on one knee and awaited the rest of his master's orders.

"If I learn that these humans learn too much about you or they succeed in finding a way to defeat us," he screamed and leaned in closer to him. Mandarin trembled at the closeness of his master's presence at his face and closed his eyes to not look at him. "I will return you from whence you came!"

Mandarin shrieked and took a few steps back from the throne. He performed a few bows before looking back up at him. "I will not disappoint you my lord! I swear!"

"Good!" he yelled then leaned back into his chair.

"Now go," the skeleton shooed him away with a flick of his bony wrist. "Leave me in peace. This journey has exhausted me and I need to regain my strength."

The servant stood up, bowed to his master one last time, and proceeded to exit the throne room. He went around the portal image of the planet and dared not touch it in fear of what sort of dark magic would affect him. On the outside, he looked as stern as ever. However, deep down, he was secretly terrified and grateful that his master had spared him.

"And Mandarin…" Skeleton King called to him, causing the monkey to look behind.

"Do not think about disturbing me for these next few days, unless it is of utter importance," he said tiredly.

Mandarin did not bow to him. Instead, he gave him a nod. The skeleton monkey walked out and the doors closed behind him.

Inside, Skeleton King stared at the image of Earth. His expressionless face scrutinizing the very planet he plans to take over. He outstretched a hand and grabbed the image of the planet in his fist, even though he did not actually touch it.

"Soon, this planet shall feel my wrath!" he yelled before letting out an evil laugh.

_Ooh…some dark stuff's about to happen! And our heroes have no idea about this too! How are they going to react when their most hated enemy makes an appearance? Or…how are the humans going to react? Hope you enjoyed it! _


	8. Chiro's Enrollment

_Okay Chapter 7! Now for something funny! This is still related to the story plot and I was planning to combine it with another chapter. However, I decided to make it an entirely different one. Just thinking about this thing is giving me the butterflies…and its ending! Oops…spoilers 0.0. I won't say anything anymore so I won't spoil it. __**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or any of the real locations. I only own the characters that I created.**__ Enjoy!_

Lorraine screamed as she jumped and fell out of the bed. Her alarm clock went off in a series of low beeps, as if it were a bomb about to explode. The girl lay on the floor, sprawled, face on the floor, and half covered with her thin white blanket. The good news was her head did not hit the edge of the nightstand next to her bed. The bad news was her face was now sore from impacting the beige carpet.

The girl, still face flat on the floor, raised her arm up and felt around for the alarm clock. When she felt the familiar rectangular shape of her digital clock, she pressed the largest button above the screen and the beeping stopped. She then put her arm down and groaned.

"Ow…my face," she muffled her complaint.

Lorraine supported herself, stood up, and looked around. The light from the morning sun shone through the blinds on her windows, making the room appear light blue thanks to her color choice. To her right was her white furnished desk that her parents gave to her for her birthday last year along with the comfy white office chair to go with it. Next to her workplace was a long storage panel full of drawers, cupboards, and empty spaces for her books. Some of those drawers were even colored blue. Then there was her sliding closet behind her and finally the twin sized bed with blue bed sheets (except for her blanket) with small flower designs.

Lorraine then looked down and saw that she was wearing her summer silk pajamas. She could not remember when she dressed into those. Was it last night? She must have been tired if she could not remember. Then again, she stayed up late helping Gibson and Antauri hack into the school system in order to get accepted and printed out Chiro's application papers.

At that thought, she looked at the clock and saw that the time was 10:13 AM. Lorraine gasped and then saw the manila folder laying on the lower right corner of her desk filled with the false documents.

"Oh my God! I'm late!" she screamed and started rushing around her room.

Lorraine straightened her blankets, folded them in a messy fashion, and fixed her bed the best that she could. She then proceeded to undress and chose the professional outfit she picked out the night before. Good thing she had that thing prepared. In under a minute, she was already dressed in a denim capris, ankle socks, and a purple blouse combination with a purple spaghetti strap underneath. Afterwards, she started putting on the jewelry she wore yesterday, as they also fit perfectly with her outfit. Finally, she went over to the mirror and yelped in surprise, seeing that her hair was all over the place. Lorraine brushed her hair as quickly as she could until the strands were not standing up anymore. The girl left the room, with the folder filled with Chiro's applications and rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

Her house was huge. No it's not a mansion, but it's big for a three story house…not counting the basement. This house had about 15 rooms…counting the closets and bathrooms. Lorraine rounded the banister, flew down the curved stairs, rounded another corner, passed the cozy piano room and the enormous family room with leather couches, tables, and a flat screen TV, and arrived at the kitchen. The girl opened the pantry next to her and rummaged the contents for anything quick to eat. There, she found a few granola bars in different flavors; chocolate chip, oats and honey, and strawberry cream. Lorraine took about four and ran to the island just about three feet away. She grabbed an apple and a brown bag from one of the drawers and packed her fast breakfast.

Lorraine did not even notice her sister watching her perform those actions. She had been sitting at the dining table, enjoying her breakfast of oatmeal and hard-boiled egg, and watching the newest episode of Doctor Who on her 3rd generation iPad. That was until Lorraine arrived then she had to pause the episode. Unlike her older sister, she was wearing a black baggy T-shirt with Soleanna's Thunderhawk logo and gray gym shorts. She also had long black hair down to half of her back and had more of a muscle than her sister.

"Uh…good morning Lorraine?" she greeted her while trying to hide her confused reaction.

"Huh?" Lorraine stopped and glanced at her as she was halfway from the kitchen to the garage door. "Oh good morning Anna."

"Um…where are you going?"

"I got some errands to run," the high school graduate breathed. "School related stuff."

"School? But yours doesn't start until two weeks from now," Anna lifted an eyebrow up at that.

"I know! I'm just doing some shopping. Best Buy's having a sale today and it ends at noon. Then I got to do some more shopping at Wal-mart for my other school supplies!"

"Oh…okay?" she replied, slightly not convinced but going with what she's saying.

"Just so you know, Mom and Dad are at work today and won't be back until dinnertime," she also told her. "When will you be back?"

"Probably around 4 today. I gotta go! See ya!" Lorraine quickly waved and went into the hallway in front of her.

Anna heard the garage door unlock and the hurried footsteps of her sister disappear. A second later, the familiar sound of the garage door going up sounded. Anna shrugged her shoulders, focused back on her iPad, and unpaused her show. The girl then let out a scream along with the two characters in the show when a Weeping Angel appeared menacingly in front of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah good morning! You must be Chiro and his family!"

Chiro, dressed in his normal red sweater vest, reached his hand over the front desk and shook the secretary's hand. She was short, dark skinned, and plump with a round face and a small black afro. The woman wore a loose pink blouse and a gold jewelry set in a teardrop design. Not only did she have large dangling earrings, but also a number of silver and gold rings on her fingers. The woman smiled at the four guests and they returned the greeting.

"And you must be Mrs. Gretchen," Antauri bowed his head at her in respect. His brother next to him did the same.

Chiro stood at the very middle while Antauri and Gibson were on each side of him. Both of them were in the same outfits they were in the day before in those forms. Unless they want to have a wardrobe change in the near future which is easily resolved. The only person that sat on a chair against the wall watching the entire thing nearby was Lorraine. She sat there, legs together, sitting straight up, and hands folded, as if she were in an interview. Of course, her job is to make sure that the enrollment process goes smoothly and intervene if something goes wrong. Next to her was her black laptop bag, which contained her laptop in case she needed it, her wire chargers for her electronics, and Chiro's documents.

"Oh my goodness! Looks like we've got some gentlemen in the house!" she laughed and bowed to them in her seated position.

"My name is Gibson and this is Antauri," Gibson introduced himself with hand gestures. "We are his guardians."

"Oh I'm so glad to meet you!" the secretary beamed.

"And…" she looked away from them and checked on her computer a few inches to her right. Mrs. Gretchen stared at the screen, nodded, and looked back at them. "You three are on time for your appointment!"

"Yup!" Lorraine said politely. The secretary stood up from her chair, showing her height was just an inch shorter than the two human monkeys, and spotted the girl sitting by the wall. "I made sure we got here early."

"Pardon me miss, but I did not see you there."

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess I should be up there too," the girl chuckled and walked up to the counter. She stood next to Antauri and folded her hands on the marble top.

"Now I don't know why," Mrs. Gretchen squinted her eyes at the girl and observed her. Lorraine lifted an eyebrow up, slightly creeped out. "But I feel like I've seen you before."

"I graduated from this school a few months back," Lorraine explained.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Now I remember you! You're Anna's older sister!" she pointed at her and realized who she was.

"That's right. Me…the sister of the school magazine's art editor," she chuckled.

Antauri turned his head to her. "Art editor?"

"I'll explain later," she whispered and waved her hand to dismiss the topic.

"What brings you back here to this school?"

"I'm a family friend of theirs," Lorraine lied. "I'm also the one that drove them here."

"Oh okay," the woman acknowledged.

The middle-aged woman cleared her throat and folded her hands in front of her. The school's front desk was pretty neat, considering that it's still the summer season and she was probably the only one working there. The walls of the desk were lined with binders, some books, and other office supplies. In fact, the whole island was oval shaped, save for the huge opening at the eastern side. The room was huge and gave enough space for a large group of people to walk through. At the left was the entrance/exit from that part of the building into the parking lot and to the east was the corridor into the main part of the school. Not much of the hallway can be seen, but the windows were clear and they saw tiled floors, a few doorways leading into a basketball stadium, flags, posters, and a large hallway that went on towards the right. The color scheme was a mix of brown, teal, black, and white.

"Now let's get started then," Mrs. Gretchen flexed her fingers and began to work on her computer.

The foursome stood there for at least two minutes, watching the woman work away at the computer. No really knew what was happening as she typed away. Her face was straight and did not give any clues. Even Gibson, with his knowledge in technology, could not even see what she was typing. All four of them had knots in their stomachs as they anxiously waited.

The woman stopped and turned back to them. She cleared her throat and started speaking. "May I see Chiro's official documents please?"

"Oh yeah! Hang on a sec," Lorraine rushed over to the chair in front of the wall and knelt down.

She dug through her bag and took out an overstuffed folder full of the false papers she printed the night before. After zipping her bag, she scurried back to the desk and presented the folder to her. The woman widened her eyes at the sight of that thing.

"Here you go. All in one folder."

"Whoa!" Mrs. Gretchen laughed. "You all sure came prepared today!"

"_Oh you have no idea…"_ Lorraine groaned at the back of her mind. She did stay up over her usual bedtime to prepare those papers.

Mrs. Gretchen opened the folder and started leafing through the papers. She took a few out and turned to her computer. Another few minutes passed as she typed on her computer and looked at the papers. They knew she was copying down the information. The woman muttered a few things while she was at it. Chiro even began to blink slowly a few times and felt the heaviness in his eyes.

"So…Chiro," she called to him while still staring at the computer screen.

"Yes ma'am?" he stood tall, eyes wide open like saucers.

"You're from Moscow huh?"

"Um…" he scratched his head and looked over at Lorraine.

The girl stared at him and gave him a nod, which was her way of saying 'just trust us.' Gibson then elbowed him gently, which made the boy turn to him. The blue haired man cleared his throat and gestured to the woman with an eye look.

"Yeah! That's right. I'm not from around here."

"Really?" the woman piped while still working on her computer. "But you don't sound Russian to me."

"Um, none of them do ma'am," Lorraine intervened. "They're from Russia but also have relatives here. They visit the states a lot."

The plump secretary took out a piece of paper from her held pile and looked down through it. From where she was standing, Lorraine could obviously tell that the paper is Chiro's certificate of citizenship.

"Huh, fancy that," she muttered and copied that information onto the computer. "So you're a Russian transfer student?"

"Uh yes ma'am!" Chiro told her. Afterwards, he gulped quietly.

"Interesting. I've always wanted to visit Russia. Just for the sights and the food."

"And…" the woman muttered and brought out another certificate. This time, Lorraine saw it as Chiro's fake birth certificate.

"You are age 17, born in Moscow, immigrated here not too long ago, both parents are deceased and…homeschooled?" Mrs. Gretched lifted an eyebrow at that part.

"Yes madam," Gibson pointed a finger up and closed his eyes as if he were lecturing. "For the past few years, I was Chiro's instructor. Then of course, Antauri and I ran into a…'family accident' that was of utmost importance. I'm afraid I would not continue his tutoring for a time so that is why we are enrolling him in this school, until our problem is resolved."

"I don't mean to be curious, but what problem?" the woman placed the papers down in front of the keyboard.

"Family issues," Lorraine quickly answered. "Some members in the family are having trouble with home relocation." Even though that was partially true and technically was not a lie, she still kept her cool about it. "It's a long story."

Mrs. Gretchen put a hand on her chin frowned. A frown was definitely not promising. Antauri kept his calm demeanor and so did Gibson, although a sweat drop fell from his cheek from the nervousness. Lorraine took in a gulp while Chiro did his best to stop his hand from shaking. All of them were hoping she would by the lies they created.

"I see…and what were the last subjects that Mr. Nieli studied?" she looked back up at them.

Chiro cringed a little at that last name. He still was not used to the sound of it and he thought Antauri and Lorraine's choice of false identification was stupid. However, it was only temporary. Chiro took in a deep breath and let it slide.

"Geometry, physics, astronomy, and probability," the scientist responded. "He is a little slow at the sciences, however he is very exceptional at the mathematics."

The seventeen year old pouted and gave Gibson a menacing glare. He was a little pissed at him calling him slow. He was doing his best after all! Even though he really sucked at chemistry. Chiro mentally promised himself to hit him extra hard during the team's next training session.

"Well sir," she stared at Gibson. "I'm not sure if you know this, but this school has a few rules of enrolling students originally homeschooled. You will have to fill out certain forms-"

"That particular form should be in the folder," he interrupted.

The woman went over to the folder and searched through it. Her eyes widened when she brought out the form she was referring to. There it was, an extra-long sheet of paper, signed on all the right places, and ready for filing.

"Oh…nevermind then."

Lorraine leaned over to Gibson from next to Antauri. The scientist saw this and saw her give a thumbs up with an eye wink. The man with blue hair returned that gesture with a thumbs up of his own before they both returned to face the front desk.

"The subjects that we agreed Chiro should take are also on that page," Antauri calmly told her.

She looked down the page and noticed the list of school courses on the side. She went over to her Dell computer and started typing away.

"Okay Chiro…we're almost done. Just a few more things we need to do," she explained and brought out three forms for each of the two guardians.

Mrs. Gretchen placed the papers in front of them and they took a ballpoint pen from the cup nearby. They uncapped the pens and started signing away…good thing the knowledge on writing was already processed into their memories!

"While they're busy with filling out those final application forms, let's work on your schedule."

"Okay," Chiro replied.

"Now then…" she started to work away on the computer again. "According to your files…"

Lorraine drowned out the conversation and looked down at the counter. She couldn't believe it! After all that work on those documents, their work was actually paying off! And before they arrived there, they were worrying that the secretary would not buy it. Now that Chiro, Antauri, and Gibson are participating in work that would keep them occupied, what about the others? Lorraine thought about that for a minute before returning to reality. She did not hear what exactly they were talking about, but she did hear that Chiro's schedule would contain Pre-calculus, English Composition, American History, Astrology, and…to his own nightmare…Chemistry.

At the mention of that word, Gibson perked his head up and grinned. Lorraine noticed this and knew that he was going to be having a fun time helping Chiro out with that subject. Heck, when she attended high school at Soleanna, chemistry was also her worst subject, barely passing with a B-.

Right when they were done discussing about his school schedule, Gibson and Antauri capped their pens and turned in their forms. Mrs. Gretchen took the forms and reviewed them. When she scanned the bottom of the pages, she noticed something that confused her.

"Sirs?" she eyed both of them.

"Yes?" Gibson asked.

"Is there something wrong madam?" Antauri went next.

"Oh it's nothing," she laughed a little. "It's just that I noticed that you two share the last name Maizono."

Lorraine noticed this and started freaking out a little bit. She had a feeling that she was about to ask the very question she was thinking of. Good thing it was in the form of taking in deep quiet breaths. She thought of some random alibi and considered it. It sounded reasonable so she decided to go for it.

Mrs. Gretchen placed the papers down and pointed at both of them with her hands. "Forgive me for asking, but are you two by any chance…" she put her index fingers together until they seemingly formed a single line. "Um…well…together?"

Gibson and Antauri leaned back a little at that statement. They did not know what this woman was talking about and were very confused. Both of them started stammering at that statement and did not know how to respond to it, much less know what it was about. Even Chiro did not know what was going on and quietly stayed out of the conversation.

"Excuse me. Mrs. Gretchen?" Lorraine called her and the woman turned to the graduate. "Antauri and Gibson are not in that sort of relationship. You see…they're brothers."

"Oh!" the woman yelped at that and said 'oh my goodness' a few times. She put both hands on her mouth to try to cover that up then put them down. "I am so sorry! I did not mean to say that! I just thought that you were…well…gay."

"Gay!?" Gibson's eye twitched at that word.

"You are gravely mistaken madam," Antauri calmly told her, despite the fact that he too was confused. "We are brothers and guardians of Chiro."

"Oh, are you by any chance related to them?" she asked Chiro next.

"Um…well…" Chiro stammered too. "I-"

He was about to say something but was then interrupted by Lorraine again.

"He is. They're his uncles. Chiro is the son of one of their cousins…three times removed."

"Ah okay. Well, forget what I said then. I am so sorry about that," she spoke a little fast. "I get things in over my head sometimes."

The three Monkey team members shrugged their shoulders and forgave her. The girl on the side wiped a sweat from her brow, slightly embarrassed at what had just happened. Afterwards, she went over to her chair, slung her backpack over her shoulder, retrieved the documents from the lady, and waited for the meeting to end. The meeting ended when the dark-skinned secretary informed Chiro that orientation day was on Monday and that he should attend it. Chiro told her he understood and all said their goodbyes. The foursome walked over to the exit on the left, closed the door behind them, and proceeded on to the Mazda.

The day was partly cloudy. The sun hid behind a group of clouds. About a hundred feet away from the front of the school were various other buildings. To the northwest, they saw some small businesses, fast food joints, and a general grocery store. To the right were car shops, extracurricular organizations outside of the school, and the beginning of a neighborhood close to the main road intersection.

The parking lot was mostly empty, save for a few cars that belonged to some students in the school. During the summer, Soleanna would open its doors to some sports clubs that would gather before the start of the school year. The other couple of cars belonged to some school staff, no doubt preparing the school for the start of the New Year.

The Mazda was about three rows down from the front of the school. The foursome proceeded there and walked together. Lorraine and Chiro were in the middle while the human monkeys walked at the ends, with Antauri next to Chiro and Gibson next to Lorraine.

"That went well," Chiro folded his hands behind his head and leaned back a bit, staring at the sky.

"It was also nerve-wracking. See my hand?" Lorraine lifted her hand up for everyone to see. They all watched as the hand trembled a little bit. "It was shaking the entire time."

"Well we all may relax now that we know the mission was a success," Antauri closed his eyes as he continued to walk.

"Indeed! All in a day's…er…night's work," Gibson corrected himself.

Lorraine smirked and sighed. "Now that that's done, let's do some shopping. School's just a week away and we all need to be prepared."

"Right…" Chiro replied.

"Lorraine, I must commend you on your quick thinking today at the meeting," Antauri commented.

"Well she was asking a lot of questions. And you guys did some quick thinking too. We all did a good job," Lorraine responded.

"Hey Lorraine?" the Monkey team leader turned his head at her, still in his reclined position.

"Yeah?" she looked at him.

"I got a question."

"What is it?" Lorraine questioned.

"What's the meaning of gay?"

Both human monkeys heard that question and watched the girl in the middle.

Lorraine widened her eyes at that question. She really wanted to face palm at that moment. Explaining the meaning of that word would just freak them out. She felt that now wasn't the time to tell them. However…she also knew that these guys also had a lot to learn if they're going to be staying here for a while. Lorraine sighed and told them that she will talk about that later.

_XD Geez! I'm the writer and I'm still cracking up at that! Well, what do you think so far? Looks like the Monkey team has a lot to learn if they'll be staying on Earth for a while. What other hilarious moments will come their way? And what else are they going to learn? Find out next time on SRMTHFG: Far From Home. Chapter 8 will be up soon. _


	9. A Happy Meal at McDonalds

_Not much to say, except for the fact that I will have finals next week and I will not be able to post any new chapters until afterwards. After finals is summer break, so I won't be gone long. __**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or any of the real locations. **__Sit back and enjoy the chapter _

That Sunday was a relaxing day. Not exactly for Chiro though. Going over some summer practice math problems given by the team's scientist would count as relaxing for some. Since the new school year does not start until another week from then, they were not in much of a rush. Gibson and Antauri remained in the robot to prepare themselves or research more information about planet Earth while Lorraine and the other monkeys hung out in the city. Gibson was working extra hard too because the chemicals in this world were a lot different from the ones he's used to studying. That wasn't much of a problem for him as he adored studying new things in his spare time.

Unlike the other days, today was partly cloudy and a little cooler than normal. The temperature was 75 degrees, compared to the earlier days which were either in the 80s or 90s. The city streets were also not as packed as it usually was on the weekends. This was mostly because some of the schools in the area were starting soon. Of course, Nova, Sprx, and Otto were in their human forms and in their same outfits as last time. Lorraine on the other hand wore denim shorts, a black spaghetti strap with a black loose long-sleeved blouse on top, and her usual sneakers.

This did not bother the four friends though. Except for Lorraine, those members happily went for this opportunity as it was a good way to avoid Antauri's suggested training protocol. They've already visited some places in the city; shops (they bought some clothes they would use during their stay and so that they would not have to use the same outfits over again), the Newport Aquarium (Otto loved looking at the fishes and Lorraine knew that Gibson would have loved that place), and even went on a tour around the University of Cincinnati, courtesy of Lorraine. Since none of them were going to attend college, a tour of the place would let them know what Gibson, Antauri, and Lorraine would be spending their time at. Now that the tours were done, all of them have one other thing on their minds…

"Man…I'm hungry!" Otto whined.

"Otto, that's the fifth time you said that!" Sprx retorted.

They've been out and about for five hours now. It was a bit past mid-afternoon and all of them were walking down Calhoun Street, which was the same street that Lorraine, Gibson, and Antauri went through before they broke into the dean's office. There were some college kids around too, as they were enjoying the last week before the start of the school year.

"I have to admit, I'm hungry too," Nova's stomach growled and she put her hands on her stomach.

Lorraine shook her head and laughed. "You do know we're walking past a bunch of restaurants right?"

All three human monkeys looked around them and noticed that they were walking passed some restaurants. In fact, these restaurants were a mix of diners, pubs, and Chinese restaurants. That also explain why there was a whole plethora of smells in the air.

"Oh so that's why it smells so good here…" the boy with red hair shrugged his shoulders.

Nova stared at him incredulously. "You just figured that out now?"

"No. I knew. I just wanted to know how long it would take for Otto to notice."

At that statement, the mechanic sniffed the air and started to drool. The scent he picked up was coming from the restaurant around the corner. Otto took off in a sprint and ran down that street towards the next intersection, passing his three friends.

"Whoa!" Lorraine exclaimed, watching the green human monkey take off straight ahead and narrowly avoiding a group of girls on the side. They screamed as they dodged to the side, looked behind them in confusion before continuing on their way.

"Well he's excited about something," Sprx said.

"And I know what's around that intersection," the Earth ambassador rolled her eyes and sighed. "Anyone in the mood for fast food?"

No one really answered to that as they did not need to. The first to run ahead was Sprx, who was then followed by Nova, and finally Lorraine behind them. As they ran, they passed by shops, other pedestrians (most of which were college students), and pubs. When they reached that crammed intersection and crossed the street, they found Otto gazing at the restaurant next to the enter sign just a few feet from them, drool still dripping from the side of his mouth. There were not a lot of pedestrians going through this area, at least not yet, so no one got embarrassed.

The other three friends looked in that direction and were staring at a restaurant with a red and yellow theme. The building was small, being only one floor, and had a few cars going through the drive-through in the back. There was even an enclosed pen outside of the restaurant, which contained black tables and chairs for outdoor eating. The one thing about the restaurant that stood out the most was the huge sign post to the right of the restaurant that with a huge letter M. The name of the restaurant even had its name broadcasted on the roof.

"Man…that smells so good!" Otto said in a monotone voice, obviously mesmerized by the smell of burgers and fries.

"Looks like we're having McDonald's for lunch," Lorraine said, still staring at the inside of the place. "I don't know about you guys, but I could go for a couple of Angus wraps and some fries."

"Quit talking," Nova said impatiently. "Let's just get inside and get some grub. I'm starving!"

With that said, she ran up to Otto and they both entered the restaurant through the side entrance at the left. They disappeared inside once they passed through the double glass doors. Lorraine was about to follow when she noticed Sprx still staring at the restaurant. She stopped, looked in his direction, and saw something on one of the windows that intrigued her.

"Sprx?" she called to him.

The ace pilot blinked and looked around. "Huh? What?"

"Nova and Otto just went inside. Aren't you going to follow them?"

Sprx chuckled and waved his hand. "Yeah, I just saw something is all."

After saying that, he walked up to that same entrance and went inside. Lorraine followed behind him, still staring at the 'Help Wanted' poster on that same window.

For a popular fast food restaurant and the time being on a weekend, it was not that packed at all. There were not a lot of people sitting on the tables inside and there were about five people standing in line up front. Like any fast food joint, the order counter is at the front and so is the menu screens and kitchen. The booths were on the sides of the restaurant and the middle contained of short and long tables.

"Wow! Look at all those choices!" the mechanic squealed and ran up to the front. He looked from side to side at the screens…and his mouth was still drooling. "I don't know what to get!"

"Pick whatever you want guys. Lunch is on me for today," Lorraine pointed at herself with a thumb.

"Ooh! What should I get? I know! The double bacon cheeseburger! No wait, the Big Mac with a soda! No no wait! I change my mind! I'll go for that Mcrib sandwich!" Otto pointed at all of those choices on the screen until he stopped at that one image of the foot long sandwich. "With extra cheese! And a soda!"

Lorraine nodded at that then looked at the two remaining members. "Sprx, Nova? What do you guys want to get?"

Sprx put a hand on his neck, obviously indecisive. "I don't know. What's the number one choice on the menu?"

"French fries," she immediately answered. "But that's only a complement to whatever you order, if you want to get it. If you're thinking about what should go with it, I'd say go for the Big Mac."

"Then Big Mac it is!" he crossed his arms and smiled.

Nova put her hands on her hips, still looking at the screen. At this point, the line got shorter and only two people remained in that line. Otto was still marveling at the food in the back and is jumping like a school girl.

"I don't know…I don't really feel like eating a burger today," she mentioned.

"Okay then. Chicken nuggets, wraps, or fries?" the Earth human asked her.

"Um…why not?" Nova shrugged her shoulders then looked at her. "Let's go for that 20 chicken nuggets special."

"Got it," she replied.

It did not take very long for their turn to come up. Lorraine placed the orders in and hid her reaction at the total price. She was pretty used to seeing that high of a total ($20), but she knew that she would have to explain to her parents on how her emergency money depleted. At least she already had a part-time job at one of the libraries in the campus, so that would save her butt. Lorraine told her friends to go ahead a find a table while she stayed up front to wait for the order.

The three Monkey team members chose one of the tables in the middle of the restaurant. This table was in front of a long red sofa that served as a long seating for two other tables. There were also two other chairs in front of those tables. They chose the one at the very left and sat down. Nova and Otto sat at the sofa while Sprx sat on one of the chairs.

"You know," Sprx started, attracting his teammates' attention. "I take back all the bad things I said about this planet. It's not so bad."

"Yeah, it's a good place," Nova agreed then showed her morpher to her friends. "These bands really do make things easier."

"You're welcome!" Otto spoke up, reclined in his seat and arms behind his head.

The ace pilot in the group stared at both of his friends as they talked for a bit, but something caught his attention at the front. Lorraine was at the front of the house, still waiting for their food orders, but there was something else. Speaking to one of the cashiers in the middle of the counter was another employee who looked a little different from the others. This man was a little shorter than everyone else, about an inch taller than Lorraine, and had a hefty build. His face was round and his bald head was topped by a red and yellow McDonald's cap. Except for the other employees, who wore the red and black uniforms, he wore all black and had a manager's name tag on the left side of his buttoned shirt. Sprx stood up and walked to the front, passing by a confused Lorraine who watched him as he went by. The girl looked ahead and shrugged her shoulders, thinking that he was probably going to the bathroom or something.

The girl arrived at the table with her other friends and placed the full tray in the middle of the square. Nova clapped her hands together and looked at the food menacingly as she was ready to chow down. However, that expression was easily unmatched by Otto's, whose drool was already dripping down his hypnotized and grinning face. Right when Lorraine tiredly sat on Sprx's chair, arms dangling on both sides and neck resting on the top of the chair, the mechanic grabbed his Mcrib sandwich and chewed loudly. Nova slowly grabbed her box full of chicken nuggets while looking at the member next to her. Her eye twitched as she watched Otto munch on that sandwich every second. Lorraine looked at him too from her place and had the same expression as Nova's.

"Man!" Otto replied, voice muffled by all the ground-up food in his mouth. "This is so good!"

Food particles flew from his mouth as he spoke. The meat crumbs and bits splattered and some of them even ended up on the other food. Good thing the wrappers were still on.

"Otto, that's really gross," Nova told him.

Lorraine stared at him blankly before rolling her eyes. If this were an anime, they would be flat slits like Brock from Pokemon. "You know, there's such a thing as table manners."

The mechanic said something but none of them could tell what he was saying due to all the food in his mouth. His eyes closed and were in the form of semicircles. Once he swallowed, the girls could hear his loud gulp.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. I'm just so hungry!"

"Right…" the girl with pink eyes said blankly.

Lorraine did the same for a few more seconds, then switched to the next topic. She made sure her voice was kept low to make sure no one else around them would hear. "So Otto, if these morphers allow you guys to assume human form, then I'm guessing all of your robotic abilities wouldn't work like this?"

"Well," he whispered after taking a huge gulp of Pepsi from the extra-large sized cup next to him. "Not all of them. It's kind of hard to explain, but we can still communicate to each other through our built-in ear coms."

"Really?" the girl replied. "If your communications work, then what about your weapons?"

Otto shook his head. "Those I couldn't really find a solution to. The only way we'd be able to use our weapons would be to deactivate our morphers."

That was a 'ah hah" moment for Lorraine. She leaned back into her chair and mouthed 'oh'. "So, in a way, you guys are like undercover superheroes."

The green human monkey pointed a finger up as a way of showing she was correct.

"Nice!" she yelled in a whisper. "You guys are like Superman. Or Batman. Um…Spiderman. Ooh! Even better. You guys are like Power Rangers!"

Both Monkey team members stared at her in confusion. Lorraine grinned as she looked at the both of them, happy at the comparisons she made. The silence continued for another ten seconds before Otto spoke up.

"Power Rangers? You guys have superheroes on this planet?"

The human shook her head and raised her arms. "Um, no. The Power Rangers and all of those heroes I just mentioned are fictional characters."

"Oh," he replied.

Otto continued to tell Lorraine about the capabilities of the morphers he and Gibson created. He told her that they did something to these holographic projections of themselves to make them look and feel real. He said it was hard to explain, but he told her to compare it to wearing a space suit. Lorraine listened to him talk while she ate one of her Angus wraps. As for Nova, she was consuming her chicken nuggets as the conversation dragged on. Otto also mentioned that although most of their robotic capabilities were limited, their strength, stamina, and all of their physical factors were still the same. Like Antauri, whom she found out could still use his psychic abilities even through both forms.

When Nova finished her chicken nuggets, she noticed something missing. The warrior scanned the restaurant from where she sat. There were some humans sitting on the booths enjoying their meals and one employee was close to the east entrance, sweeping the floor with a broom. She turned her head to the two conversing humans and interrupted them.

"Hey guys? I don't mean to interrupt this conversation, but where's Sprx?"

Lorraine stared at her and held her chin. "Huh…I did see him pass by me a few minutes ago. I assumed he was going to the bathroom."

"Maybe he's getting some sauce?" Otto downed a few fries that he had in his hand.

Lorraine shook her head. "No, it's been too long." She then remembered him looking at the poster at the front of the restaurant. She had an idea what he was up to, but did not want to say anything to the other teammates if it did not really happen.

"I'm sure he's fine. He'll be back soon."

The blonde sighed. "He'd better." She looked at the still wrapped Big Mac and his pack of fries. "His food's getting cold."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manager's office

Sprx sat quietly on the wooden chair in front of the manager's oak desk. It was a small room, the boss' office, and only containing a large shelf full of books. The warrior sat there, quiet, reclined in his chair, hands folded, and legs crossed. The manager sat before him, examining the folded piece of paper that was his résumé and had a hand on his chin. Yesterday, Lorraine helped him create a false resume if he came across a chance to land a job. Good thing he brought that thing with him in his pocket. Like Otto, he was also a fan of food. To him, the 'help wanted' poster outside was like a window of opportunity.

The meeting was going well. Sort of. The man was scrutinizing his folded resume and Sprx was not exactly in an outfit made for an interview. After all, he was still wearing the same clothes his human form had when he first transformed. The good news was he did not smell. Right now, his only worry was the manager not accepting him.

The man lowered the twice folded paper and stared at the young man in front of him. Sprx waited patiently, face straight and looking noble.

"So…Mr. Sprx is it?" he asked him in an inquisitorial tone.

"Yes sir," he replied. "That's my name."

"I've never heard one like that before."

Sprx nervously chuckled. "Yeah, my 'father' was a weird one." He cringed when he said that word. Who in their right mind would call Skeleton King their father? No…the Alchemist was their guardian…before he became the one enemy they vowed to destroy.

"It says here that you're competent, bold, ambitious, daring, and willing to do whatever it takes to get a job done?" the interviewer dictated from the resume.

The pilot put his hands behind his head and leaned back a little. "That's right."

"Good," he nodded and looked up at him. "We need some of those here. But there's nothing here about any culinary experiences."

"Oh don't worry sir," he waved his hand dismissively. "I'm a good cook. In fact, I took care of a massive meat monster with my bare hands some time ago."

"_Yeah, a live squirming, raw and disgusting meat monster,"_ he thought as he recalled the time he and the other monkeys took care of one of the meat creatures from Wonder Fun Meat World. They defeated him when he and Gibson drove the creature into a techno ball and fried it to a crisp.

The man looked at him incredulously. "A meat monster?"

"Yeah. Let's just say it was a huge order. Oh and then there's one time I dealt with a huge cheese monster," he explained and remembered that one time the Hyper Force dealt with the nefarious Cheese Bot.

They defeated him by pounding him, thanks to Chiro and the Power Primate, melting him down, courtesy of the teamwork between Sprx, Nova, and Gibson, and finally, having Otto and Antauri slice him to bits. The cheddar smelled disgusting…so they all avoided cheese for nearly a month.

"A cheese monster? Is that another big order?" the man replied with more disbelief.

"Sure is!" Sprx pointed at him with a gun gesture. "First it had to be pounded, then melted a little, and finally sliced."

"Uh…" he kept on staring at him suspiciously.

"Then there's that one time I was up against a huge body part!" the interviewee told him and then let out a laugh. "It was so big and meaty, it practically ate all the other meats!"

Saying that made him recall the time when the Monkey team had their last encounter with the Cloggy Colon Creature. Not only was he huge, disgusting, and smelly, but he also ate people for breakfast! They did not exactly defeat him themselves, as the people of Shuggazoom weakened him by hurling vegetables at him. Once he spat out the humans he ate, the Super Robot sent him to the prison complex on Ranger 7. He never bothered the city again.

The stories went on for another ten minutes or so. All of which were about the Hyper Force defeating various monsters that had a relation to food. He talked about seafood (tentacled slug from the depths and the fish people), vegetables (that one plant creature that made a mess in the city), and even some of their grossest adventures (the most disgusting being the time the Vreen invaded). All the interviewer could do was sit there and listen with his eye twitching.

After all those reminiscences, Sprx had finally finished his stories. "So…do I make the cut?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the dining area…

The other three members conversed at the table as they finished the last of their meal. Otto had just finished his Mcrib sandwich and was already finishing up his fries (getting into Sprx's share). The girls were talking about some experiences with their guy friends while he did that. The only thing that remained untouched on the table was a long Big Mac sandwich, which was getting colder by the minute.

The conversation was about to drag on when Sprx suddenly ran to that table after running around the wooden wall behind them. His appearance surprised the girls a little (both of which nearly fell off their seats) and slightly surprising Otto. He bent down, put his hands on his knees to catch his breath, then put a hand on the mechanic's shoulder.

"Sprx!" Nova yelled at him. "Where the heck have you been?"

"Yeah," Lorraine added. "Your food's already cold!"

The pilot gasped then looked at all of them. "No time…" He then looked at Otto, who had just swallowed a handful of fries. Crumbs and ketchup were splattered all over his mouth. "Otto, you like food right?"

The human monkey nodded. The green haired boy grabbed a napkin nearby him and wiped his mouth clean.

"Then you're going to have to come with me."

He grabbed Otto's hand and dragged him away from the table. The confused boy let out a scream as he was separated from his food. Within seconds, the duo disappeared behind the wall, leaving two confused girls sitting there, alone at the table. The two of them looked at each other in confusion as they had now been abandoned for whatever reason.

"I wonder what that was about," the blonde said.

Lorraine shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I have no idea."

"Should we follow them?" she asked the Earth human.

The girl looked at her and replied. "No. Whatever it is, I think they can handle it. Once they come back, they owe us an explanation."

"Yup," Lorraine closed her eyes then nodded. "So judging from the fact that you just ate fast food, I'm guessing you guys got over your encounter from Wonder Fun Meat World?"

Nova nodded. "Yeah, except for Otto, we all went on a vegetarian diet for a few weeks. There were a few times when we dared each other to down a few cups of Antauri's veggie shakes."

The girl laughed at that. "Tasted like armpits?" she asked, quoting Otto's remark that one time.

"Oh it's worse than that. See, we all made a deal where however many shakes we chugged would decide the several days we get to skip our training protocols. This lasted until our appetite for meat came back."

"Then what about Otto? Did you guys somehow trick him into drinking some of that stuff?" Lorraine gave her a smirk.

Nova winked at that, letting her know that they did. "Once, when he came back from Gakslapper's after getting his dinner, we emptied his soda drink and replaced it with Antauri's leftover broccoli shake."

Lorraine laughed really hard at that. "And did that turn him greener than usual?"

"For the rest of the night!"

All of them laughed at that. Their conversation went on for another few minutes until finally…the boys came back. The girls watched as Sprx and Otto approached them, oddly having grins on their faces. No, not huge and creepy grins, but more like smirks and teeth showing, especially from Otto.

"Well look who decided to show up…after thirty minutes," the female warrior crossed her arms and glared at them.

"Aw come on Nova," Sprx reassured her. "Don't give us that. It was for a good reason."

"What reason?" she asked, still glaring. Lorraine grabbed her cup of ice-cold water and started sipping from it.

"We got a job here!" Otto raised his hands and beamed.

"What!?" Lorraine spat a spray of water out. Luckily, none of it hit the boys. Her eyes widened at that statement. Sure she guessed that Sprx was going for a job at McDonalds, but she didn't expect the staff to accept him. Otto maybe, but Sprx!?

"Wait, you guys are going to work at a fast food restaurant? For as long as we stay here?" Nova asked them.

"Yeah! It's great! This place reminds us of Mr. Gakslappers," Otto jumped.

"But what about your job Otto? Of fixing the machine?" she asked him.

He stopped jumping and waved a hand at her. "I'll still be working on that. But like Lorraine said, we don't have to stay cooped up in that place."

Lorraine smiled. "Well this is great! When do you guys start?"

"Next week," Sprx told her. He put his hands on his hips. "We scheduled it on the day you, Antauri, and Gibson start college."

"Awesome!" she replied.

"That sounds great and all," Nova stared at them. "But how exactly did you convince the manager to hire you guys?"

The ace pilot chuckled at that. "Long story. But, I think we can tell you guys over some dessert."

Lorraine sighed. "I guess desserts on me then…" she then pointed at the both of them with a glare. "Until you guys get your currency."

That lunch was a long one. Sprx explained the two girls what had happened during the interview, while he ate his now cold Big Mac sandwich. They were both shocked to hear him use some of their adventures as a way to persuade the boss to hire him. And not only that, but he also mentioned that Otto was a good cook too. So after a series of questions, Sprx dragged his green partner into the office and the interview went on. All of that happened…over some Oreo McFlurrys.

_Fast Food! :D Now Sprx and Otto got a job. Which leaves Nova. What kind of job is she going to get in our world? And how else are they going to survive their first week? Find out next time on SRMTHFG: Far From Home._


	10. Evil Descends Part 1

_Chapter 9! I know I'm supposed to be studying for my finals, but 1) they're not until next week and 2) my computer antivirus program is on its last day before I have to renew it. So I just thought I would post the next chapter now before the program expires. Now to those of you who think that the Monkey team is somehow deciding to make Earth their home…well you're wrong. I just put that part in as part of the story plot. Don't worry, it's all part of the storyline. Things are about to make a turn for the worse, as this perfect day…well I should stop talking. Doing so would spoil the story. __**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or any of the real life locations.**__**Now one part of the story will explain a lot in detail about a location. Like I said, I've been there before and I am describing the place from my own memories. My real location is classified…**__Enjoy!_

Lorraine quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, gasping and quickly grabbing any kind of food she could eat. Like that one time, she had woken up late and forgotten about what day it was. She was now dressed in a ripped denim capris and a black T-shirt with a glittery star design. Today was Monday, the day of Chiro and Anna's school orientation and also the day she would give the rest of the Monkey team a tour of the campus. She already gave a tour to Nova, Sprx, and Otto earlier, but she was sure they would not mind a second tour of the place.

Her parents were out for the day, as today was quarter-end for both of their jobs. Because it was quarter-end, her parents had been working double time in the office and coming home late afternoon. Lorraine took this as a lucky chance because if her mother were here, she would yell at her for being lazy and not getting up on time.

The girl failed to notice her younger sister, who had been watching her rush around the kitchen, grabbing and munching on breads and her cereal. Unlike her sister, Anna was already prepared for the day, as she was already dressed, her breakfast was finished, and her long black hair was done in a long ponytail. She wore a loose gray blouse with wavy fabric on the sleeves, had short shorts and was barefoot, most likely because she would be wearing sandals for the day. Before Lorraine arrived, she was watching CNN news on her iPad, which was propped up in front of her thanks to the backing on the case.

"Geez Lorraine. You should really practice on waking up early," Anna lectured.

Lorraine swallowed the last of her cereal and milk. When she looked at her, some milk was still on her mouth. The girl put the now empty bowl down, grabbed a tissue nearby, and wiped her mouth. "Hey, it's still summer vacation."

"Yeah, which is ending in like a week."

"Please don't remind me," she frowned and waved dismissively at her. "Now do you remember the plan for today?"

"Yes Lorraine…" Anna groaned. "I'm going to meet up with one of your friends and I'm going to give him a tour of the school. Basically, I'm going to be shadowed for the first two days of school. Then you are going to give a tour of the university to your other friends while we're at orientation. Two of your friends will be attending college with you."

"That's right," Lorraine nodded.

She went over to the fridge behind her and opened the door. When the light turned on, she looked at the bottom right and found the large blue pitcher full of water. Lorraine took that out, closed the door, took out a plastic cup from one of the cupboards and filled it. The girl savored the feeling of the ice-cold liquid going through her mouth.

"Do I have to?" she complained.

Lorraine looked at her with slight annoyance and nodded. "He's a transfer student from Russia," she lied.

"But I did not even volunteer for that!"

"No buts," Lorraine quickly remarked. "Just think of this as practice with foreign communications. And he's a really nice guy."

"Do you even know the guy?" Anna lifted an eyebrow up.

"Yes. I do. I've been hanging out with him and his relatives for the past week or so," she told her. _"That and I know all about them because they're the main characters in one of my favorite TV shows here."_

"Now his name is Chiro and we're going to meet him and his family in front of your high school," she continued.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I get it," Anna said, already getting the point.

"Okay, well I'm going to go up and brush my teeth. We're leaving in five minutes," Lorraine told her and left the area.

Anna did not reply to that, as she pressed the play option on the news video on the screen. The video was taken just a few hours ago, somewhere in Beijing, China. The announcer was the same woman that Lorraine saw in the video she received last week. This time, the woman wore a brown, V-neck blouse, wore a golden chain around her neck, and had her hair in small curls. She sat behind the usual desk news reporters are at in every broadcast and the computer backgrounds showed behind her. Anna did not notice it until now, but the title had really caught her attention. The title of the video was "Mysterious Midnight Assault in Beijing".

"_Now as some of you are aware, there have been mysterious alien sightings around the world. Most of which were just sightings of strange blobs shooting across the sky. Witnesses claim that these creatures were in the form of a black substance, with an irregular shape and no solid form, as if they were slime. No one has come in contact with these beings and only videos and pictures are the only solid evidence. For the past week, skeptics have claimed that these alien sightings were nothing more than teenaged hoaxes or secret government experiments. However, those theories are about to be tested. We now move on to Jack Sherry, who is now broadcasting in Beijing, in the exact site of last night's attack."_

The image of the woman transitioned to a fitting thirty year old man, who had short brown hair, had rectangular glasses, and wore a light blue plaid shirt and brown office pants. Right below his chin was a small handheld microphone.

The day was cloudy and behind him was a neighborhood just about half a mile from one of the many factories. Or…at least what was a neighborhood. It was total chaos; splinters of wood and glass were everywhere. The apartments were in shambles or completely demolished. People were rushing around the place, trying to find their loved ones or helping those in need.

"_Thank you Brenda," _the man said and gestured to the destruction behind him.

"_As you can see, this street market was one a peaceful neighborhood, until last night at around midnight. This place is in total chaos as people are rushing around trying to retrieve their belongings and find their loved ones. From what we have deduced so far, there have been a little over 200 casualties and nearly 100 people declared missing. Right now, the Red Cross is on its way to help with the situation and provide these people with the needed support. The Chinese government is investigating further into this crisis. They are proclaiming that this attack is nothing more than an unprecedented earthquake, however, not everyone here thinks so."_

The screen switches to an elderly man who had bloodshot eyes and had a whimpering tone in his voice. He had graying hair, lots of wrinkles on his face, and some missing teeth. He wore a white polo, baggy jeans, and worn flip flops. The man was speaking in Chinese, however, there was a translation at the bottom of the screen.

"_Last night was terrifying. My family and I had to take cover in our basement until the disaster was over. Outside, we could hear people screaming as their homes and lives were taken away," _he told them with his voice breaking. He then shook his head and continued to cry. _"I know what I saw…Mother Nature did not do this. It was no earthquake…they were ugly, slimy, black monsters!"_

The screen then transitions back to the newswoman, who was still sitting as calm as ever. She stared at the screen, cleared her throat, and then started speaking.

"_As of right now, the United Nations is doing everything they can to support the victims' families and delve into the mystery of this attack. In fact, they declared that at this time, because they do not know anything about what has occurred, whether it be a planned riot or something else, no one is safe."_

Just then, another small screen appears at the top right corner. The video was still and only contained the image of a window with the lights from the neighbor's house across the street. Judging from what Anna was seeing, the witness was most likely in his room, had his phone in his hand, and was crouching from his or her window.

"_Now here is a video that one witness volunteered to share with us."_

The screen quickly transitions to the video that was once at the top corner. The video plays and reveals a lot of shakiness at first and movement. Anna could not make out what was going on until she witness the camera focus on the window. Outside, she could hear people screaming and some sort of unexplainable shrieking. The cameraman was whimpering and crying as he tried to get his face away from the window. He moved below the windowsill and focused the camera outside.

On the street below, people were running away from something behind them. Men, women, and children were screaming and running for their lives as whatever was behind them gained distance. Anna gasped as she saw something jump from rooftop to rooftop and even run at the street below. It was a little too dark to see and the shapes were moving fast, but she swore the chasers were humanoid and had some sort of bony structures on them. The things, whatever they were, were about ten feet tall and had a massive build to them. Anna could not keep track of how many she had seen, but she would estimate at around twenty or so. The creatures demolished the apartments, ransacked the buildings, and pinned down anyone that was in their way.

The video ended when the man got up from where he was and ran out of his room. He did that because he (and Anna herself) saw from the camera that one of those things was running alongside the wall outside. The last image was the man joining his family at the bottom of the stairs and running alongside them to another room. The image was gone and then was replaced by the newswoman from earlier.

"_Was this destruction the result from a riot? An unprecedented natural disaster? Or is it something…more? More about this story will be discussed at the 12:00 news. This is Brenda Hayworth on CNN news."_

Anna closed the window on her iPad and then put it on standby mode. The screen went black and then she flipped the blue oriental cover over. She then laid it down flat and leaned back into her chair. Anna closed her eyes and tried to process the new information. All her life, she had been raised by parents that were skeptics themselves. However, from what she had just seen, her beliefs are now being challenged. Anna shook her head and dismissed the alien theory as nothing more than a gang running rampant through that neighborhood. Her moment of solitude ended when her older sister returned, bounding through the kitchen and reaching the garage door.

"Come on sis! We have to go!" Lorraine yelled as she unlocked the door and went outside.

"Okay!" Anna stowed her iPad into her purse next to her and followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entrance to Soleanna High School

30 minutes later…

"Man, what's taking them so long?" Chiro impatiently asked.

The Monkey team had arrived at the school nearly fifteen minutes ago. Except for Chiro, the monkeys had come there in their human form. The plan was that Lorraine and her sister would meet up with them at the front steps at 10:00 sharp. While Chiro went through his orientation and the tour of the school, the others would take a trip to UC for their own tour. However…that plan has now been delayed.

The school was packed. New students and upper classmen were pouring in to the building for their orientation events. Some of them took a glance at the group sitting on the steps and kept going while others just ignored them. It was the usual thing; they get their schedules, find their classes, tour the school, and set up their lockers. That and there were meetings held for the new students. Except for Antauri and Gibson, who stood at the top of the concrete steps leading to the front door, the others were sitting on the steps. Chiro was in the middle while Nova, Otto, and Sprx sat on either side of him.

The school was huge. Even from the front of the school, the second floor balcony overlooking the first floor could clearly be seen. The front had a clock tower bordering the front entrance on the left side and a set of spiral steps on the right leading to the second floor. Except for the sides, which were made of bricks, the entire front was entirely composed of green tinted glass.

Chiro groaned and put his hands behind his head. "They were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."

"Maybe they got caught in traffic?" Nova turned to him on his right and guessed.

"Or maybe they stopped by a restaurant?" Otto seconded from Chiro's left.

Everyone stared at him with straight faces. The mechanic grinned sheepishly then scratched the back of his head.

"Just saying…" he said.

"They'll be here soon," Antauri reassured them all.

Gibson knelt down to Chiro until he was at the same level as him. The boy turned his head and stared at the man with blue hair and glasses.

"Now Chiro, remember that you are here to learn. You're not here to goof off," Gibson informed him.

The boy waved his hand dismissively at him. "Yeah yeah. I know. I'm here to learn about Earth AND to keep up with my education. Don't worry, I'm going to do well here."

"Do not take this institution lightly," the second-in-command spoke up. The boy wearing the orange V-neck T-shirt vest looked up at him from his right. "Not only will you be in a school filled with students your age, but you are also going to take courses that are more advanced than what you are used to."

"I know Antauri," Chiro told him. "I'll just pay attention in class."

"And," Gibson added. "You must not let anyone else know that you are not a denizen here. You cannot say anything about your homeworld, speak of your past, share your knowledge from what I have taught you or what you have seen, -"

"Okay okay! I get it!" the raven-haired boy waved his hands from side to side to make him stop. "Don't tell anyone that would give us away."

"And most importantly…" Antauri folded his arms across his chest. "Do not mention anything about the Power Primate. Except for Lorraine, no one in this dimension has any knowledge of your abilities. If anyone knows about your powers, grave consequences will follow."

"I get it. I won't tell anyone," the teenager told them and looked at all of his friends. "I promise."

Sprx blinked at that and looked forward. A smirk etched across his snout when he beheld a new sight. He let out a chuckle and attracted everyone's attention, causing them to look at the red pilot.

"And speaking of Lorraine…" he said and pointed ahead.

Everyone looked in that direction and saw two girls quickly passing by students and their parents. These two girls were nearly identical, except for a few differences. One of them they identified as Lorraine because of her familiar short, parted to the right hairstyle. She wore a black T-shirt with a silver star and a ripped capris with sneakers. Running close by her was a girl with a similar appearance, except she had long black hair tied in a ponytail, wore a loose short-sleeved blouse, wore shorter shorts and brown multi-strap sandals, was taller than Lorraine by a few inches and had more of a build to her.

"Well look who decided to show up," Nova smiled as she watched the girls run up the steps and stop in front of them.

Both girls bent down and placed their hands on their knees. They breathed heavily and looked down, trying to regain some strength. Their backs went up and down as they took in deep breaths. After a few seconds of silence, Lorraine perked her head up at them and weakly chuckled.

"Sorry we're late. We ran into some traffic…" she breathed.

Nova smirked and let out a huff. "I knew it."

Sprx raised his arms up a little and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, better late than never."

Anna perked her head up after breathing a few times and gazed at the newcomers before her. She noticed that all of them had some unnatural hair colors to them, which she assumed were hair dyes. A few of them were sitting, but she knew that they were all taller than her. The only one that was about the same size was the boy with the black hair. He sat in the middle of the group and stared at her. This boy had blue eyes, wore an orange T-shirt, and had blue jeans on. Anna's lips quivered at the sight of the boy and she swore she could feel her cheeks heat up.

The elder sister glanced up at her sister and saw her expression. She looked over at what she was looking at and saw that she was staring at Chiro. The boy looked at the two girls and was patiently waiting for them to regain their strength. Lorraine wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew that doing so would appear rude. That and she was too tired too. So she decided to tell her later.

"_Yeah she's got no chance with him. He's already got a girlfriend back on Shuggazoom, who's most likely worried sick about him."_

"Um…" she sounded as she looked at all of the strangers. "So these are your new friends?"

Lorraine straightned herself and turned to her with her arms folded over her chest. Her mouth turned into a smirk and she closed her eyes. From everyone's vantage point, she looked like one of the cool kids in the school. In fact, her small stature would make her pass as one of the freshman.

"Yeah. I met them some time ago. We've been hanging out a lot."

She then looked at the guests and then back at her sister. With a sweep from her hand, she gestured to all of them. "Guys, this is my younger sister, Anna. She will also be attending Soleanna High School."

The first to introduce herself was the girl with short blonde hair, wearing the yellow tee with a fist. "Hi, I'm Nova," she waved her hand at the younger girl.

"I'm Otto," the boy with green hair went next. He also waved a hand at the girl and Anna returned the gesture. "I'm really good at machines."

Nova pointed at him with a thumb while still looking at Anna. "He's also the goofball among us."

"Hey!" the mechanic got slightly insulted by that and glared at the female. She waved her hands in front of her face and tried to calm him. "In a good way Otto! I didn't mean it as an insult."

Otto calmed down at that, but still frowned. He gave her an unemotionless look before returning his gaze back to the newcomer. The boy with red hair chuckled at what had happened because usually, it would be Nova to that would lash out at anyone. Sprx gestured to himself with a thumb and winked at Anna.

"The name's Sprx-77. But you can call me Sprx."

Everyone tensed up at that and tried to hide their reactions. Did he not hear what Antauri had just said!? What he told Chiro also included everyone else! All the humans, except for Anna who just looked at him in confusion, stared at Sprx with a combination of shock, disappointment, and anger. That only lasted for a few seconds though, but that was enough to send chills down the human monkey's spine as everyone around him stared into his soul. Sweat drops fell from his cheek and he trembled a little before regaining his cool.

"Sprx-77? I've never heard a name like that," Anna wondered. She put her left hand on her hip and leaned on her left leg.

Lorraine tensed up even more and chuckled nervously. "Oh, yeah! Um, long story. Family thing. Just call him Sprx though." A sweat drop fell from her cheek as she said that lie.

"Oh…um…okay?" Anna hesitantly accepted that answer.

Gibson cleared his throat and attracted both girl's attention. "My name is Mr. Hal Gibson. I would prefer you do not call me mister or Hal. Just Gibson," he said in his highly sophisticated somewhat British tone.

The girl with the long ponytail lifted an eyebrow up. "Okay…I'll keep that in mind then."

Antauri then put a hand on his chest and bowed to her. Anna was taken by surprise by that gesture and widened her eyes at that. The man straightened back up and introduced himself. "You may call me Antauri. Your sister has told me much about you."

"Oh…she has?" she looked at her sister, who smiled at her.

"Yes. It is an honor to meet you, young Anna," he told her in a deep, wise tone.

"Oh…um, thank you," Anna returned the bow and smiled at him.

She then looked down at the black-haired boy in the middle. When she saw him again, her face started heating up. No one could see it, but her cheeks were turning red. Anna gulped and watched as he introduced himself.

"The name's Chiro. And I guess we'll be going to school together," he raised his arms up halfway and set them back down.

"Um, that's right. And you will also be shadowing me for the first few days of the year," Anna said.

"Yeah. I hope that isn't a problem."

"Oh no no no no no!" Anna waved her hands in front of her in denial. She smiled nervously while she did so then stopped. "It's no trouble at all. I'm just not sure if I will be a good guide is all."

"Pfft," Lorraine sounded and put her arm over her sister. Anna was startled by this then calmed down when she saw it was her sister. "Don't worry. You'll do fine."

Just then, the bell rang from the clock tower. The deep rings permeated throughout the area. The bell inside rang three times, as if it were a small cousin of Big Ben. The time on the pale clock face showed 10:30, the time when the orientation would begin.

Lorraine looked back at her sister then at Chiro. "Well, you guys better get going. You don't want to miss out on some important details."

Anna sighed. "Alright…but this summer was too short!"

"I know," the older sister agreed. "But we all have to go to school."

Lorraine watched as her younger sister proceeded inside the building. Right when Chiro stood up, Sprx placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Chiro looked at him and also saw the other monkeys descending down the steps. They stopped midway to watch him go inside.

"Hey kid," Sprx told him. "Just relax. This place doesn't look that bad."

"You know," Chiro replied. "I'm starting to think beating up intergalactic monsters is a lot easier than this."

The red-head chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "You'll do fine."

Sprx let him go and started walking down the steps. Chiro looked at his friends one last time before entering through the double glass doors. The others walked through the parking lot and followed their Earth guide. She told them that she had driven there with her parents' van, since it had a lot more space to accommodate for the size of the group. They quickly got inside the van and drove away from the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

University of Cincinnati Main Campus

McMicken Commons

Because of the traffic around the area, due to whatever reason, the drive to the university took about twenty minutes rather than the usual ten. Lorraine had parked her car close to McMicken Hall, where she figured would be the best place to start the tour. The grand entrance through the building and the tunnel opening up into the main part of the campus made for an ideal starting location for the tour.

Sprx, Nova, and Otto already knew the location and were not surprised to see the views of the various other buildings. This campus does have a lot of halls, but it also had a mix of greenery too. To them, it was like industry being in harmony with nature. In front of them was the Tangeman University Center, where people would usually go to to hang out, eat at the food court, or shop for the needed supplies at the bookstore. To the left was another hall, which was rectangular with lots of windows and Greek architecture, and then there was the University Pavilion to the right. That was the exact location where Lorraine, Gibson, and Antauri broke in to hack the dean's computer. The path up ahead was made out of cobblestone, which led from the right side of the campus to the left, which then disappeared northward next to a long and black building.

Other college kids were also in the area. They were either hanging out in the commons, walking into the various buildings, chatting with each other as they walked, or rushing to attend the last of their summer classes. The place was not packed, but there were a significant amount of people. Antauri looked all around and smiled. He did not comment on what he was seeing…but his blue brother was a completely different case.

Gibson gasped. "So beautiful…and so many facilities housing knowledge! I think my cerebrum is about to implode!"

Lorraine chuckled. "Easy Gibson. We haven't even started the tour yet. Plus, you've been here before."

The scientist looked at her. "I know that! Where is the science department?"

"Cool your circuits Gibson," Nova said from behind him. "Just let the girl start the tour."

"Thank you Nova," Lorraine nodded at her then looked at all of them. "As the unofficial tour guide for today's tour, I would like extend a warm welcome to you all to the University of Cincinnati. This area is what I would like to call the Gateway to Knowledge, as the tunnel we have just passed through represents a sort of gateway."

She then pointed at the building behind them and they turned their attention to an old-fashioned that looks like it had been built in the early 1900s. Of course, it looks brand new with some of the Victorian architecture in some parts of the designs and there appeared to be no signs of decay. The bricks were an earthy red and a grande steeple towered over the middle of the building. The whole hall was rectangular in shape and the steps leading down to the commons in front of them were smooth as marble. At the base of the steps was a clearing with a slanted roof, most likely where students would gather to sponsor some events.

"This building is known as McMicken Hall. This building houses the classes that fall under the College of Arts and Sciences, as McMicken Hall is pretty much the home base for that. The specific classes that UC provides are spread out into different buildings. In other words, whatever classes are in your schedule would lie in different locations here on campus."

The Hyper Force stared at the building in awe. Even Antauri was impressed by the architecture. Gibson's eyes beamed at the sight as he looked up and down at the building. He leaned forward and bit and his mouth fell open.

"Lorraine, did you happen to just mention Arts and Sciences?" he asked the girl while still staring at the building.

"Yup. There are other colleges within UC that house different departments, but this one, in my opinion, is the most popular. Well then there's the Lindner College of Business and College of Nursing, but we'll get to those later. Gibson and Antauri, you have chosen Chemistry and Psychology as your majors, so they fall under the McMicken category."

"Convenient," Antauri commented and looked at the petite woman. "You've chosen this location to start the tour because this building is the home base of our majors."

Lorraine smirked. "Exactly. Now behind us is the McMicken Commons and the Tangeman University Center, where…"

The tour went on for about an hour. Lorraine led them around the campus and guided them all, as if she were a true member of the student orientation leaders, or SOLs. Once, she was a tourist on campus, observing her future college and the place she would be attending for the next four years of her life. Now, for one day, she could take on the role of a campus tour guide. She led them through the area, filled with confidence and explained all of the sights to the best of her ability, from her memory and knowledge of the area of course.

The first area they passed through after the McMicken Commons was the Main Street. Like before, there were a number of people passing by them, either going up the pathway or down it. She told them that this area was the most popular place for students to hang out, other than the two major commons and Tangeman. Along Main Street was the Steger Student Life Center, which was the long black building that housed all of the student help departments and a number of clubs. She also pointed out the UCIT help lab, where they would go to if any problems arose on their mobile devices or computers. Of course, they would not really need to go there. Then she pointed out the football stadium, where all of their football games were held. Unfortunately, the area was not a pretty sight, as the stadium was under construction. The whole front area was littered with debris, dirt, construction vehicles, and human workers milling about. The building next to the stadium was the Campus Recreation Center, which housed all of the recreational facilities. This building had the same design as the Life Center, except it was a lot bigger and looked a lot grander. It also housed two campus eateries, both of which were all you can eat buffets. This excited both Otto and Sprx as they wanted to go in and eat the entire place. Not only was it there to empower guests with physical activities and fun, but also housed education. The Rec Center also had a number of classrooms on some of the floors.

The next area she led them through was the Sigma Sigma Commons. Unlike McMicken, this area looked more like a small park. There was a whole field of green grass and trees and it also had some hills. There was even a memorial at the top right corner of the green field, which looked like a white marble tower with a metal flame design at the top. Close to the commons in the north were more buildings, which Lorraine explained were two of the suite halls that UC had. She also told them that like McMicken Commons, a lot of student activities would take place here and is also the most preferred place to go to for relaxation under the sun. Lorraine also pointed out the various other buildings in the area, such as the college of engineering (which excited Gibson and even Otto by a little bit), the alumni center, and Lindner Hall.

The group then walked through the commons and went up a flight of steps to the west. When they reached the top, they saw a cobblestone clearing, which was surrounded by a group of buildings. In front of them was a hall that seemed to be built under a landing, which served as a walkway into another part of the campus, the same engineering building that Lorraine pointed out earlier, and a huge library to the right. Lorraine explained that this is the main area to Langsam Library, which is the largest library on campus. She went through some details about the place and even told them that she works part time at Langsam. Antauri was very intrigued by the size of the library and, under his cool exterior, he was excited about reading all of the knowledge that was housed in the book shelves. Lorraine also mentioned about Rieveschl Hall, which was located just above the steps that led up the landing in front of them. That hall and the other buildings around them, except for the library, housed most of the science classes. Gibson started reacting like a fangirl and requested that they take a tour inside the buildings. Lorraine told him that they would get to that later.

The next part of the tour took them to another one of the famous buildings in the area. Lorraine took them to what she called the art area because the buildings in that part of the campus housed all of the art classes. DAAP was the main building and was very strange looking. She called it the Winchester House of UC because of its winding floors and strange zig-zag design. The building had a mixture of darknened glass on the outside and metal walls. The other buildings housed different classrooms, but Lorraine did not go into any detail with those. There was greenery in the area and students did pass by there, but it was not as crowded as the main part of the campus, or so Lorraine told them.

After crossing through the commons again, Lorraine took them to the Varsity Village, where all of the other sports were held. Other than the usual buildings with different classrooms and two of the inner residence halls, this place was entirely comprised of different sports stadiums. There was a group of tennis courts on one side, a large green area that served for various other sport events, a baseball stadium, a soccer stadium (had a track and field around it), and an indoor stadium off to their right. Lorraine also explained that the building next to that indoor stadium is the base for the campus athletics department. A lot of students would go there for anything related to sports.

The final area that Lorraine took them to was the music area. Other than the two other residence halls and another campus eatery in the area, she mostly focused on the music buildings. The middle of the place was a cul-de-sac with large gray pearls lined around the circumference, which looked like a string of pearls. Lorraine told them that the huge building in front of them is the College Conservatory of Music, or CCM for short. The building had red bricks like the other buildings and had a set of steps off to the right that led to a pathway back to where they started. From where they were standing, the building looked to be only about two floors. The girl explained that music majors and other performers would go here to perform in drama or musical concerts. Like before, Antauri and Gibson asked if they would tour the inside and she told them they would later. They went up the steps off to their left and walked passed a building Lorraine called Memorial Hall. This place had a gothic look to it and had five floors. There were windows all over the place and they were either opened or closed. As they walked, the sounds of performers practicing flowed out from those windows. Lorraine explained that this was the primary area that students would go to when they wanted to practice on their music.

The tour ended when the group passed by a campus restaurant that bordered one of the other residence halls, walked up the steps that was right in front of it, and stood in front of the very street that the Hyper Force visited the most when they hung out with Lorraine. Like before, there were a lot of people milling about and cars zooming passed them. The girl stood out in the front, turned to them, and the team gathered around in a semi-circle.

"And that ends our tour," Lorraine breathed and looked at them all.

"You know, for someone that did not sign up for that student leader group, you're not a bad tour guide," Nova commented.

"Thanks," the human put a hand behind her head and scratched. "I did my best too."

"This university is simply marvelous!" Gibson held his hands together in front of his face and praised her. "I cannot believe someone like myself would say this, but I cannot wait to start learning!"

"Heh, no surprise there," Sprx put his hands on his hips and stared at the excited scientist. "As always, the Brainstrain loves learning."

"Since the tour is over," Otto started and everyone looked at him. "Can we eat now? I'm starving."

Right when he said that, screams of terror were heard off to their left. All of them watched in shock as people ran passed them screaming from whatever was happening in that part of the street. The cars rushed by and some even ignored the stop lights. Behind them, some cars got into crashes and a traffic jam formed. Fortunately, none of the drivers were seriously hurt. They opened up their doors and ran out of their cars. The Monkey team and the human girl watched as the crowd started to thin out.

"What's going on?" Nova yelled as she avoided a frightened man with a hefty build.

"I don't know. This city has never gotten any huge problems like this before," Lorraine replied to that.

"Well whatever it is, it's freaking everyone out!" Sprx said next and watched as a family of two adults and two young boys passed him.

Just when the crowd emptied and the street became deserted, the group heard a noise down the road. The sound was of a group of motorcycles coming right at them. The sun revealed itself from the clouds above them and the whole area warmed up a little. Up ahead, they could see some kind of movement coming at them. All of them had to squint in order to make out the shapes, as the heat waves from the ground were obscuring the actual image. When the group of unknowns got a little closer, the Monkey team gasped. It took Lorraine a few more seconds to make out the shape, then she too gasped in horror. Riding straight at them was a biker gang. However, it was not ordinary horde of reckless riders. These riders had a skeleton-like appearance melded with black ooze on their heads.

"I don't believe it!" Gibson yelled in shock.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sprx went next.

Lorraine took a few steps back, still consumed by shock. "Is it just me, or are those what I think they are!?"

"Believe it," Antauri said and let out a growl. "It's a Formless Invasion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soleanna High School

Same time…

Chiro had just finished his tour of the school with Anna. They walked alongside each other as they passed the various classrooms on the eastern part of the first floor and were now heading towards the cafeteria for something to eat. This was a big school and the largest part of the building was the main hallway, where the balcony of the second floor overlooked the entire first floor. The rails of the balcony were forest green and were also strong. That balcony was also connected to a bridge which led to the art portion of the building, where he and Anna toured around earlier. On that balcony were more classrooms, which mostly consisted of the science classes. Chiro had already visited his future classrooms and found out that his chemistry class would be on that balcony.

The two incoming juniors rounded a corner and were walking down the hallway that opened up to the part of Main Street that had the entrance to the cafeteria. The three entrances had a black and white domed roof above the corridors and had two dark green double doors. Each door had a lock where a key had to be inserted for locking and opening. The walk was quiet; Anna had her arms folded in front of her and tried her best not to look at Chiro, as doing so would make her heat up even more. Chiro just looked forward, yet was curious as to why Anna would not look at him.

"So…where are you from again?" Anna asked him while not making eye contact.

"Oh, I'm from Sh-" Chiro was about to say until he remembered what Antauri had told him. He nearly forgot that he was not allowed to mention the truth about his origins nor where he came from. He also remembered what Lorraine told him in case someone asked where he had come from. "Um…Moscow."

"Moscow?"

"Yeah," he lied. "My family's from there."

"But you don't sound Russian," she said suspiciously.

"Um, that's because we visit this country a lot. I have relatives here too."

"Oh…okay then," Anna replied while trying not to look at him.

Chiro was about to say something else when the communicator on his shirt beeped. Chiro jumped in surprise and covered that camouflaged communicator with a hand. The boy widened his eyes and nervously stared at the young girl, hoping that she would not guess what that sound was.

Anna whirled at him and also looked from side to side, wondering about that sound. "What was that?"

"Um, nothing. It's…uh…my cell phone," he lied again. "Hold on for just a second."

Chiro ran back and rounded that same corner. Anna, confused at what was happening, waited in that same hallway and stood in that same spot. Thankfully, all of the new students were already in the cafeteria, so the place was pretty much empty. As for Chiro, he looked left and right on both sides of the long hallway and confirmed that no one was around. He pressed on the yellow badge on his shirt, which then turned into a small replica of the Hyper Force symbol. The zig-zag antennae flashed on and off, indicating that the communication was online.

"I'm here," he said in a loud whisper

"_Chiro, where are you?"_ Antauri asked from the communicator.

"I'm still at the high school. What's going on?"

"_There's trouble at the University. We need you here," _he said urgently. _"The city is in danger!"_

"I'm on it!" the boy replied and turned his communicator off.

Chiro rounded that same corner and ran down the hallway. He sped past Anna, who had been waiting there patiently. She watched in confusion as the boy she had just met sped towards the exit of the school.

"Sorry! Gotta go! Family thing! Thanks for the tour!" he looked behind as he ran down the hall.

"Wait!" she hollered back and outstretched a hand out. She was about to call his name out but could not as he had already exited through the double glass doors. Anna let out a disappointed sigh and frowned, ashamed that she had not spoken as much to him today.

Outside, Chiro ran through the parking lot and bypassed the few cars that were leaving the area. He was about to leave the school parking lot and head straight to the university when he noticed a few boys hanging out at the front of the parking lot. Those boys were standing nearby a bike stand that was filled with a few bikes. Some of which were unlocked because they were about to retrieve them. Chiro ran to that top corner of the parking lot, grabbed the black bike with orange flames on the outside edge and rode away. One of the boys in that gang turned around and watched as the thief made off with his bike.

"Hey! That's my bike!" said the blonde haired boy wearing the blue and white polo. He and the other boys chased after Chiro, but quickly tired out after they went about half a mile down the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mandarin watched in satisfaction as his Formless army drove down the street. These minions were the weakest in his master's army, but they were enough to send the humans off in a fright. These Formless minions were the normal foot soldiers, as they had white armor and rode on their back-seated motor bikes. In hindsight, there were about fifty foot soldiers in this army. The clawed skeleton monkey stood on a rooftop of one of the many shops in the area. He smiled evilly as he watched his army ride from right to left.

The monkey turned his body to the left and kept watching them. He outstretched his hands, reared his head up, and let out an evil cackle to the sky. This city would soon become one of the many locations on this planet the Skeleton King would conquer.

Right when he finished laughing, he looked forward again to continue with his vigil. His evil moment ended when he saw a bright light erupt in the distance. He squinted and noticed the light disappear after a few seconds. This light, whatever it was, came from down the street, right where the nearby university was. Mandarin growled and ran atop the building rooftops on all fours, determined to see what force would dare to oppose them.

_Cliffy time! Like I said, I will be studying for my finals. I just wanted to get this chapter posted before my internet antivirus expired. My finals are next week and I will be studying extra hard for them. So I won't be posting any more chapters until the end of next week or so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for Chapter 10. _


End file.
